


Along Came the Viper

by edj24



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Joffery’s a prick, M/M, Multi, Oberyn Martell and Sansa Stark, Sansa is a boss bitch, Sansa needs to get laid, Starks go on Vacation to Dorne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edj24/pseuds/edj24
Summary: Sansa Stark is a successful member of her fathers company, Stark Inc. She was heading up the King’s Landing division, but she can’t stay here now. She is reeling from her sudden break up with Joffery. She’d caught him cheating and had dealt with his abuse for years. Staying here would be to close to Joffery and his family. It’s all too much. So she takes a vacation to the South, to Dorne. What will Dorne bring into her life?Oberyn Martell is a handsome, rich playboy. He is known for his dalliances with both men and women of great beauty. He is also successful in business as well as pleasure. He is known as the Viper because he is deadly when he wants something. No one knows that deep down he’s broken, since the loss of the one he loved most. She was taken from him just as his sister was swiftly and painfully. Will he forever be empty inside?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell/Sansa Stark, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Comments: 42
Kudos: 164





	1. Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Physical, Mental, and Sexual abuse is eluded to.

Sansa was exhausted. It had been a long day at the office. She had spent hours in meetings and on conference calls listening to Mace Tyrell drone on about whether or not he would merge High Garden Industries with Stark INC. The pompous, fat man went back and forth constantly as if it were life and death for him. He was a fickle old man, who didn’t appreciate that he had to do most of his dealings with Sansa rather than her brother Robb or her father Ned Stark. He didn’t out right say it, but he didn’t think she could handle his business because she was a woman.

He would say things like, “well your father will explain it to you” or “your brother willbe able to do this for me”. She wanted to reach across the board room and throttle the piggy man. What right did this buffoon have to judge her? He had inherited his business without going to the proper school, like Sansa and Robb had to. 

Ned Stark was a hard man, who despite having great wealth still wanted his children to value of a hard days work. He never wanted them to feel entitled to anything. They had to earn their place where ever they went. 

Sansa had to get into university on an academic scholarship and had to interview for a job at Stark INC. She started as a entry level assistant and had to climb her way into being the head of the King’s Landing division of Stark INC. She worked hard and was known as the “Ice Queen” in the industry. She would freeze anyone who dared to cross her with her piercing blue eyes. 

She entered her apartment and kicked off her shoes. She blindly went through her apartment, just trying to get her bathroom to take a hot shower. She wanted curl up in bed and sleep the weekend away. She got to the bathroom door that’s when she heard it. A weird moaning and grunting sound... _Fucking Hells..._ she thought to herself. Joffery was here. She regretted more than anything that she’d given her useless as tits on a bull of a boyfriend a key. He was watching porn in her bedroom right now. She had had it for today. She turned and barreled into her bedroom. 

It took her a minute to understand what the actual fuck she was seeing. Joffery was in her bed, but he wasn’t watching porn. He fucking his assistant Ros. _Was her name Ros?_ Sansa couldn’t fucking remember. Joffery had his head back grunting like a pig, as his assistant rode away on his dick, and at the door slamming open he snapped his head in her direction. He smiled at her. _This mother fucker actually smiled at her_. Something inside Sansa broke.

“What in the name of the fucking Seven is going on here?” Sansa heard her voice but it didn’t sound like her voice. It was a fierce rumbling like a low wolfish growl. 

The girl quickly climbed off of Joffery and started to collect her things. She had the sense not to look at Sansa or talk to her. Not that Sansa in any way was blaming her or thought badly of her even. Her wrath was all for Joffery. 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going girl?” Joffery asked Ros.

Ros looked confused at him. She didn’t understand. Sansa did. Joffery wasn’t done with her yet. Joffery didn’t stop until he had had his “due”. He called it. Sansa’s stomach roiled. Memories came flooding in draining her anger. Fists, shouts, pain, and shame were stabbing into her like a tiny daggers. 

“Go now, before he gets mad.” Sansa told her as she began to dial a number on her phone.

Ros nodded slipping clothes on as she ran from the apartment. That girl probably just lost her job. Sansa’s phone was ringing and ringing.  _ Fucking Hells, why didn’t she ever pick up? _ Sansa thought as she watched Joffery carefully. Joffery’s eyes had gone hard as a stood naked and began to draw near to her. Her wrath had turned to fear. She backed away as the phone in her hand rang and rang.  _Make it to the bathroom and lock the door, now!_ A voice in her head screamed. 

“Hello? This Gendry answering Arya’s phone. Sansa?” The phone called.

She made a break for the bathroom. 

“Sansa? Sansa! Seriously what the fuck is going on? Sansa? Sansa is that mother fucker hurting you again? Fuck! We are coming Sansa hang on! Arya! We gotta go!!!!” Gendry’s worried voice called out to her as she ran and locked the bathroom door. 

Joffery was pounding on the door. Screaming at her. He called her a whore, a bitch, and she would be nothing without him. She was ungrateful and a bad lay. The phone hadn’t hung up. She heard Arya swear. Sansa sat on the bathroom floor crying and rocking. She was nothing in this moment. She wasn’t the “Ice Queen” or a “She-wolf” like Arya. She was nothing, but an idiot who had trapped herself with a monster. 

She prayed the door held until help came. He might actually kill her this time. She’d had the audacity to call for help. She didn’t just take the beating or let him ravage her body. She’d took a stand against him. _What the hells had she been thinking?_

Suddenly the banging and shouting had stopped. 

“My mother will hear about this!!!”

Joffery screamed.

“She has you ungrateful little twat! Get dressed and get your shit and get out that door before I make you! I cannot believe.....” said the voice of Jaime Lannister. 

_ Why the fuck was Jaime Lannister here?  _ She wondered. 

Seconds or minutes passed. Sansa knew not which. She only knew she was safe on this side of the door. Safe. Safe. She was safe. 

“Sansa?” came the voice of Arya, “Sansa, he’s gone... Please come out. I need to see if your ok.” 

Arya the wildest and harshest of the Stark children wasn’t one for sentiment. In this moment however Arya’s voice was gentle and worried. She sounded like their mother. That thought made Sansa laugh. Arya would hate the comparison. She would vehemently deny it. 

“Sansa? Sansa, it’s Jon open up the door, little sis. I’m here. You’re safe.” Her adoptive brother Jon called. 

Sansa reached up and unlocked the door. Jon swung it open and knelt next to her. He examined her carefully. He was looking for where Joffery had hurt her. 

“I made it to bathroom, before he could...” she began. 

“Good girl” Jon smiled at her. He took her hands and got her to her feet. 

Arya had packed her a bag. Gendry had changed her locks. Sam Tarly, Jon’s friend, had been the one to call Jaime Lannister. Their dads had worked together in the past. Jaime had always been kind to her when Joffery had determined she was worthy to go to a family function. His uncle Jaime and Tyrion had always been kind to her. They never made her feel small or uncomfortable like Cersei and Robert Baratheon, Joffery’s parents did. Jaime had made assurances that Joffery wouldn’t bother Sansa again. 

Next thing Sansa knew she was at Arya and Gendry’s loft sitting on their couch. While everyone around her was making calls and taking care of her. Jon had called their dad and explained what happened. He’d given her a sabbatical leave of absence from work. Arya was making all kinds of calls, but Sansa couldn’t ever hear about what. Sansa’s mother had called her and talked to her for a bit. She said that Sansa was in shock. _Was she?_ She just felt numb. Once the fear and pain had passed. This overwhelming numbness tinged with a relief washed over her. Joffery was out of her life. She wasn’t his girlfriend anymore. She wouldn’t have to touch him or look at him again. There was a sweetness to this numbness. 

Sansa wasn’t sure when she had fallen asleep. When she woke up she felt a hand in hers. She opened her eyes to find Arya hold her hand sitting against the couch snoring away. Sansa smiled at her younger sister. The fierce and brave one. Sansa has always envied her boldness in her everyday life. Arya feared no one. Sansa squeezed her hand and Arya bolted upright.

“I’m awake!” She proclaimed.

Sansa giggled at her sister’s sleepy face and slurred shout. 

“Bitch... scoot over...” Arya growled as she climbed onto the couch with her. 

There they drifted to sleep, the two little she-wolves. 


	2. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: accounts of abuse and drug use

When morning came, Sansa and Arya were woken up by the sound of Sam Tarly dropping a pan in the kitchen.

“Fucking Hells, Tarly! Get your shit together!” Gendry hissed.

“I’m sorry... it slipped.” Sam whispered.

Gendry gave an exasperated sigh. Arya chuckled next to her. Sansa opened her eyes and found herself curled up in a ball next to her little sister who was starring at the ceiling smiling to herself while she heard Sam frustrate the shit out of Gendry. Sansa sat up and went to get up. She noticed Jon sleeping in a chair next to the couch. His dark curls were a mess and he was drooling. She still couldn’t believe he’d come to help her. They were never close. Jon and Arya were always thick as thieves. Jon must have come down to visit Arya. He was so soft hearted and sensitive. While at the same time intimidating. No one fucked with Jon Snow. She brushed a stand of hair from his face. She felt a rush of gratitude and affection for her adopted brother. Sansa went to the bathroom. She did her business and splashed water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. She always knew that she was pretty. It’s the first thing people said about her. People loved her fiery red hair and her deep blue eyes. In fact, Tormund, Jon’s friend, said she was kissed by fire. Which she liked. It made her sound strong and battle tested. It bolstered her confidence in way most compliments didn’t.

Sansa sighed and left the bathroom. She went to the kitchen, where Gendry, Arya, and Sam were making breakfast. Well Gendry was making breakfast. Arya was sitting on the counter watching Sam attempt to help Gendry, who was becoming increasingly more annoyed. Sam was a chubby, kind guy, who Jon took under his wing during his years at Uni. Sam was mercilessly teased despite being one of the nicest people Sansa knew. Sam with Jon’s help had learned to be more confident in himself. Sam had even gotten himself a girlfriend, Gilly. That made Sansa’s heart happy because Sam deserved someone who loved him completely.

Sansa joined Arya on the counter and watched the two boys. Gendry was sighing loudly at Sam, who would immediately apologize. Sansa and Arya would snicker at the two.

“You know, you two could help me?” Gendry glared at the two of them.

Arya kept her gaze steady and smirked at her boyfriend. Gendry rolled his eyes.

“Sansa has had a rough night, and I was supporting her. So you will cook for us you twittering housewives!” She announced with a pompous tone.

Gendry stared daggers at Arya and suddenly came at her. He grabbed her around her waist, taking off the counter, and holding her in his arms. Arya breathlessly laughed and held his gaze.

“Housewife, eh? Snow! Wake your ass up and make sure Tarly doesn’t burn anything! I got to do something!” Gendry yelled.

“Do something?” Arya smiled.

“Yeah, you baby.” Gendry said as he carried Arya to their bedroom.

Arya trying to wiggle from his grip and giggling the whole way. Sansa felt a pang of jealousy. No one had ever looked at her that way or carried her away. She realized now that she probably hadn’t ever felt romantically loved in her entire life. She had let Joffery take that opportunity away from her because she was a stupid, vapid child when they’d met as freshman at university. She’d gotten caught up in the mystique of being with the richest and most popular boy at school. She was the woman on his arm. She was the trophy. That had felt good at first, to be admired and envied. Then the other shoe dropped no one thought that the trophy should talk or have opinions. She was just to look at. A shudder ran through her as she remembered a night when Joffery came home drunk and angry. She’d told him to leave and he’d hit her in the stomach. _“I’ll leave your face. I like you pretty.”_ He’d said.

“Where’d you go there, San?” Jon’s voice shattered the memory.

“Bad memories.” She said hugging herself, to reminder herself that she was safe and Joffery couldn’t hurt her anymore.

“Oh, well imagine that that will happen for awhile.” Jon said solemnly.

“Yeah. How’s home?” Sansa said wanting to think about anything else.

“Good for the most part. Robb and Talisa are good, still trying to make a litter of kids.” Jon said smiling.

“I hope they do! I want a niece or nephew!” Sansa said gleefully thinking of how she would spoil the little babe.

Jon chuckled at her.

“Bran is destined to be top of his class this year and graduate at a higher GPA than you. Rickon is a demon, as per usual. Cat is about to lose her mind about him. Dad says that it’s the Tully in him. Never in front of Cat though.” Jon said causing them both to burst out laughing.

Catelyn Tully Stark was a proud woman. She would definitely not approve of how her husband spoke of her Tully blood.

“How’s Ygritte?” She asked smiling slyly.

“She’s good. She’s as fierce as ever her softball team is poised to go to state this year. She’s a very proud coach.” He answered beaming with pride

“When you gonna make an honest woman out of her?” Sansa asked poking him in the arm.

“Don’t let her hear you say that! She doesn’t believe in marriage. ‘Why do I need a piece of paper to tell me who I want to be with for the rest of my life?’ “ Jon said a frown creeping onto his face.

Jon wanted to marry Ygritte. She knew. Ygritte was very progressive, however and didn’t feel like the world needed to be in her business. Ygritte was fierce and wild. Jon loved that about her, but he wanted to have what the Starks had, a family. Jon had been denied that. Jon was adopted by the Starks after his mother and father died. His mother was Sansa’s paternal Aunt Lyanna. Ned had taken in the young orphan boy after his father Rhaegar’s family had called him to say they didn’t have time for the boy. Ned didn’t ever speak poorly of Jon’s father’s family. They’d had their own tragedies and couldn’t really take care of another orphan child.

Sansa reached out and squeezed Jon’s hand. Jon looked up at her and smiled faintly. Sansa hopes that Ygritte would change her mind, but she knew Jon would never push on it. He would gladly accept a life with her without a marriage to bind them.

Sansa steeled herself for her next question. She knew that the other adopted child of the Starks was a sore subject as of late.

“And Theon?” She asked quietly.

“It’s not good Sansa,” he sighed heavily, “He’s still hanging around the Bolton prick. He’s gotten heavily into the drug scene with him. It’s not like when we were dumb teens, San. It’s not a little pot. It’s hard stuff. It’s shit that will fucking ruin his life.”

Sansa swallowed as she thought of the young Greyjoy boy from her youth. He was fun, light-hearted, and a flirt. He was confident and proud. She could clearly see his mischievous smile. She couldn’t imagine him being in such a dark place that he would turn to drugs to escape.

“Jon, why?” Sansa asked tears brimming in her eyes.

“Dad didn’t want to upset you or Arya. Theon’s bio dad was murdered right after he got to meet him. He as murdered by Theon’s uncle. His sister Yara wants nothing to do with him and calls him a traitor for being more of a Stark, than a Greyjoy. Theon broke I guess. Then he met Ramsey.” Jon said his voice heavy with grief.

Sansa remembered Ramsey. He was a creep, a big one. He had always leered openly at Sansa and said dirty things to her, as children. He made her skin crawl the same way Joffery did.

“Oh... I should’ve checked on him more. I should’ve come home more. I...” Sansa began tears spilling from her eyes.

“It’s not your fault, Sansa! It’s just series of shitty events that led to poor life choices on Theon’s part.” Jon said hugging her close.

“Im sorry I’m a shitty sister, Jon” she sobbed into Jon’s shoulder.

“You aren’t a shitty sister.” Jon said holding her face in his hands and wiping her tears.

He gently kissed her forehead and went back to cooking. Sansa helped him get plates down and helped Sam make coffee.

“Y’all got breakfast done!?” Arya yelled as she entered the room Gendry trailing behind her happy as can be.

Jon rolled his eyes. Sansa and Sam laughed at Jon. They sat down and ate breakfast. They joked and teased each other. The numbness in Sansa’s chest lessening in this moment of peace and happiness with people she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are chugging along. Thanks for the kudos and nice comments!!!


	3. Sansa

After breakfast Sansa dressed herself in jeans and T-shirt. Sansa had noticed that her bag was packed with some other odd things that didn’t quite make sense for a night at her sister’s. There were party dresses, bikinis, summery vacation clothes, and sexy lingerie. _Why the fuck did she pack all this shit?_

“Arya?!” Sansa called.

“Yeah, bitch?” Arya said coming into the bathroom where she was changing.

“What the fuck is up with your packing job?” Sansa asked studying her sister critically.

Arya smirked at her sister. She had a look on her face like she was planning a prank, which hardly ever boded well for Sansa. Sansa was suddenly very wary of her sister.

“Oh, that’s because you’re coming on my summer vacation with me.” Arya announced her smirk ever present.

“Your summer vacation with Gendry to Dorne?” Sansa asked quirking her eyebrow and folding her arms against her chest.

“Well, Gen’s not coming. Also Talisa is meeting us there. We are having a girls trip.” Arya said leaning against the door frame.

“I thought this was your “fuck-ation”. You were going to Dornish orgies, and shit” Sansa asked quizzically.

“Yeah well, you need out of King’s Landing. Talisa needs a break from baby making. As for me, Gendry says, absence makes the heart grow fonder. I have the rest of my life for Dornish orgies. My sisters need a break.” Arya answered casually.

Sansa flung her arms around her little sister and squeezed her close. Arya tried to free herself from Sansa’s embrace.

“Get off me. You’re killin me! I can’t breathe! You’re suffocating me with your sisterly affection!” Arya wailed.

Sansa giggled and released the thrashing Arya. Arya narrowed her eyes at her.

“I love you, Arya.” Sansa said smiling at her.

“Yeah, back at you. Besides where better to have a rebound than Dorne?” Arya said mischievously and dancing away from Sansa’s punch.

Arya and Sansa spent the rest of the day packing for Arya. They teased each other and made Jon uncomfortable with exploits from Arya and Gendry’s sex life. Gendry was turning a brilliant shade of red. Sam went for a walk to escape. Arya cackled as Jon shouted at her to shut her demon mouth! Sansa was laughing so hard that her stomach ached.

She hadn’t laughed like this in a long. She had been isolated from her family by Joffery. She didn’t visit them as much. She’d lost all her friends in the process because they couldn’t watch her be treated the way she was. She didn’t blame them. Sansa had lost herself and she wasn’t the same person she was before she met Joffery. She would become someone else now that she wasn’t with him. That was change she would welcome.

Arya and Sansa went to bed early that night for their flight in the morning. She slept more soundly than she has in a long time. Safe. She was safe.

Sansa’s alarm went off and Arya punched her in the arm.

“Time to get up, bitch!” She said rolling from her bed.

Sansa dressed in a sundress and slip on flats. Arya was in a pair of Gendry’s shorts and a tee. The boys wished them well on their trip and Arya kissed Gendry goodbye.

“Have fun! Use protection!” Gendry called.

“I packed sunscreen,” Sansa said smiling.

Arya and Gendry burst out laughing. Jon tried to hide his smile. Sam turned red and looked away.

“Not that kind of protection, San...” Arya said chuckling.

“Huh? Oh....” Sansa said as comprehension dawned on her and she flushed.

They were in the air before lunch time. They were on their way to Dorne. Sansa had never been there. She knew the food, climate, and people were known for their heat and passion. The Dornish people were known for their hospitality and their finesse as great lovers. Also there wasn’t the construct of sexuality in Dorne. If a Dornish person wanted someone it was not because of their gender it was because of their beauty. The idea intrigued Sansa, though Sansa found women beautiful. She wouldn’t say she would be sexually attracted to them. Sansa began reading the guide book she bought at the airport. She read about the best places to eat and stay. Arya had booked them three suites at The Sand Snake Resort. It was the best place to stay by far according to her google searches and her guide book. It had the works. There were private beaches, spas, casinos, restaurants, shops, bars, and this place called the Water Gardens which has essentially a nude beach or rather nude pools. It was where people went to relax and unwind with no inhibitions. Sansa definitely wasn’t going there. There was a picture of the family that owned the resort in her guide book. They were all handsome and beautiful. They had dark curly hair and deeply tan skin. The older man in the picture was in a wheelchair and next to him another man who had to be older than Sansa but younger than the man in the wheelchair. The man was lithe and handsome. A smirk played on his lips as if he had a secret he was keeping from her. His dark eyes were twinkling with mischief, but also there was something else tinged with it. Sansa though it might even be sadness. Sansa shook her head and read the caption with the picture.

The Sand Snake Resort is owned by the Martell family. CEO Doran Martell and CFO Oberyn Martell took the reigns from their father 10 years ago. The brothers along with their children run the business now.

So his name was Oberyn. He was very handsome. Sansa wondered if he was as well muscled as he looked. She also wondered which of these girls were his daughters. Most of them looked as old as she was.

“You’ve been staring at that picture for awhile....” Arya whispered in her ear making Sansa jump.

Arya snickered. Sansa elbowed her.

“So?” Sansa asked trying not to blush.

“Who you scoping out? Wheelchair guy? Or that pretty boy at the end over there? Or The Viper?” Arya said her eyes watching Sansa’s reaction like a hawk.

Sansa kept her face a mask of unconcern. She looked at her sister blank faced.

“The Viper?” Sansa said evenly.

“Oberyn Martell. I had to do a paper on him for one of business classes. He’s ruthless in business. He takes no prisoners or shit. He is also well known for his many, many daughters that come from his many dalliances. He’s not confined to one gender though. He partakes of all sexes. There was one woman a few years ago that was his girlfriend she seemed to tame him, but something happened to her. An accident I think... Elliara Sand...” Arya said prattling on.

That’s what it was. That was the tinge in this handsome face. It was loss. The loss of a lover would be breathtaking she imagined. She couldn’t believe he could actually stand and smile here in this picture. He must either have no heart or be the strongest man in all of Westeros.

The plane landed as the sunset. They got off the plane got a rental car and got to the resort before dinner. Despite the nearness to the sea and the sun dipping into the horizon it was hot and humid. Sansa was sweating and Arya was uncomfortable. That made them both crabby. They made it into the lobby where they were greeted by blessed air conditioning and an excited shout.

“Sansa! Arya!” Came the heavily accented voice of their sister-in-law, Talisa.

She ran at them and hugged them both tightly. She was chattering away about how excited she was and how she’d met someone while she were waiting. Arya and Sansa exchanged a look.

“Well while I was waiting this very nice man asked me who I was waiting for and I said my sister in laws. I told him our names and he was very excited. He said that northern Starks haven’t been down here in a long time. Oh there he is!” Talisa said turning and waving at a man in a wheelchair.

“Holy fucking shit....” Arya breathed.

“Yep.” Sansa said sure her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

“What?” Talisa asked suddenly worried.

“He owns the resort...” Arya said mouth agape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We about to meet the Martells. Get excited y’all!


	4. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: assault/Abuse is mentioned

The man, who was handsome, wheeled this way, flanked by a beautiful young woman and an equally beautiful man. Sansa recognized the young man.

“Trystane?” Sansa asked.

The young man smiled and nodded.

“Hello, Sansa.” Trystane said smiling fondly.

“What the ????” Arya started, but Sansa seized her arm and shook her head.

Trystane smiled at Arya. The young woman and older man looked as stunned by the exchange as Arya and Talisa.

“Father and Sister this is Sansa Stark. She was with Joffery while I was with Marcella. But if the rumors are to be believed you are with him no longer?” Trystane said pity flashing across his face as he looked at Sansa.

Trystane has witnessed one Joffery’s fits of rage against her. He had stopped him. That’s when he was kicked out of the Lannister’s home and Joffery’s wrath afterward was terrible. Marcella was forced to break up with him.

“Yes, the rumors are true.” Sansa said trying not to look ashamed of how long she’d stayed after that incident, 2 years.

“Good. No one deserves to a lion’s prey. Especially not a she-wolf.” Trystane smiled warmly at her.

“Welcome to The Sand Snake Resort! It is lovely to have the young Stark women here. I’m Doran Martell. If you need anything let me or Trystane know.” Doran said his smile friendly.

“Thank you, Mr. Martell. I’m Sansa Stark and this is my younger sister Arya Stark. You’ve already met my sister-in-law Talisa.” Sansa said extending a hand and shaking his.

“A pleasure, Ms Stark. Your lovely sister-in-law is quite entertaining. She was informing us that this is you ladies’ first trip to Dorne. I hope you enjoy your stay here. This is my daughter Arianne. She will show you to your rooms. Then if you ladies are settled I would invite you to our private dining hall for dinner with us.” Doran asked smiling at each woman in turn.

“We wouldn’t want to impose.” Sansa said politely.

“Abso-fucking-lutely” Arya said excitedly.

Sansa glared at her sister. Talisa, Arianne, and Trystane laughed. Doran smiled at Arya. Arya looked unabashed by the entire exchange.

“I see you didn’t exaggerate the fiery nature of your sister, Sansa.” Trystane said eyeing Arya.

His eyes flicked down Arya’s tiny frame. Arya caught him and glared. He smiled at her, heat in his eyes. Arya’s glare faltered. _Holy shit... This guy made Arya Stark falter...._

“We will join you for dinner, Mr. Martell.” Sansa said smiling at Doran.

“Doran, please, Ms Stark.” He said smiling.

“Alright, Doran. If you call me Sansa,” she said sweetly.

“As you wish, Sansa.” He inclined his head to his daughter.

“Follow me, please.” Arianne said leading them to the elevator. A bellhop gathered their bags. They were on the top floor of the hotel part of the resort. Arianne led them to their suites. Arya took the first one.

“See you bitches at dinner!” She said slamming the door.

“Did you catch her face earlier?” Talisa asked quietly.

“Yep.” Sansa said giggling.

“I imagine your sister doesn’t meet a lot of men who can hold their own with her.” Arianne said smiling knowingly.

“No, she doesn’t. Her boyfriend submits to her most of the time.” Sansa said off handedly.

“Oh, well if she wants Trystane, she will not find him very ‘submissive’. “ Arianne said chuckling.

Talisa and Sansa exchanged looks. Arianne giggled and waved her hand as if brushing their confusion away.

“I forget you northerners tend to favor monogamy.” Arianne said as they reached the next suite.

There wasn’t any judgement in her tone. She was simply stating a fact.

“You take it Tali,” Sansa said patting her back.

“Ok, see you at dinner.” Talisa said disappearing from view.

Sansa and Arianne walked in silence for a long while. They reached the door of the final suite. Sansa thanked Arianne.

“Ms. Stark... if you need anything. Anything at all do not hesitate to ask.” Arianne said slowly moving her gaze over Sansa’s body hungrily.

“Thank you. I will.” Sansa said smiling at her and backing into the room.

She shut the door and leaned against it. She’d been hit on by a woman. _That’s a first._ Sansa was flustered by everything that had happened thus far. Meeting the Martell’s, seeing Trystane again, being invited to dinner it was all little overwhelming.

She went and showered. She did her hair in half updo, curling the part of her hair that was left down. She did her make up. She put on a cocktail dress that was modest, but still complimented her form. It was dark blue that brought out her Tully blue eyes. She left her room to find her sisters.

 _Here we go._ She thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo... spicy! Next we get Oberyn POV


	5. Oberyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Account of Abuse
> 
> Ellaria died in an accident which we will get into later. Sorry. I love her as a character, but for the purpose of this story her death is necessary. I thought it would be interesting how Oberyn would deal with the loss of her. We saw in the TV show how Ellaria dealt with her grief.
> 
> I have tinkered with everyone’s ages. Also I have made Obella and Dorena Twins.
> 
> Also all the bastard surnames like Sand and Snow are just really common names in my story. It’s like the name Johnson or Smith in the US.

Oberyn Martell was asleep when his brother came knocking on his door. He’d been dreaming of her again. His beautiful Ellaria was smiling and laughing with him again. Then the knocking took her from him again. He cursed the man and put a pillow over his head. He felt movement in his bed and a moan. _Fuck!_ He thought he forgot he’d brought someone earlier this afternoon.

The door to his bedroom burst open. Someone quickly turned on the lights. He heard his brother’s chair. He felt whoever was in his bed get up and heard them leave. _What no call me later? Was he losing his touch?_

He heard Daemon Sand, his best friend chuckle as he pulled Oberyn’s sheets from him.

“Get up, Oberyn. It’s like 6 at night.” Daemon said lazily.

“Fuck off” Oberyn said putting his pillow over his head and laying on his stomach.

“Oberyn, I need you to come to dinner, please.” Doran, his brother said patiently.

“Why?” Oberyn growled.

“Because we have important guests attending.” Doran answered simply.

“Who?” Oberyn asked peeking at him from under the pillow.

Doran smiled at him. His brother had scheming smile on his face and an eyebrow raised. Doran knew how to peak his brother’s interest.

“Starks. Robb Stark’s wife Talisa, Arya Stark, the younger girl, and Sansa Stark.” Doran said watching his brother’s reaction.

Oberyn rolled his eyes. Doran knew that he wouldn’t be rude enough to not meet with the daughters of one the richest men in Westeros. Ned Stark was a good man in business and in life. The beauty of his wife was widely known and was passed to their children. Doran knew Oberyn wouldn’t miss the chance to get a glimpse at the beautiful northern women. Plus he wanted to see if Sansa Stark really was the “Ice Queen” her reputation insinuates.

Oberyn rolled himself out of bed and walked passed his brother and friend. Both of them chuckling at him. Oberyn huffed at them. He went to his bathroom. He showered and dressed himself in black slacks, white deep v neck shirt, and black sports coat. He pulled on his black wing tips. He put on his necklace that had his family crest on it. His shook out his hair so that it was perfectly messy.

He left his bungalow that was attached to the private part of the resort where his family compound was. He went to the main house where Doran lived. He entered the grand foyer. He was greeted by the house staff who returned greetings to. He made his way to the dining room. He heard his family chatting away. He entered the dining room and found his niece and nephew arguing.

“I think that Arya is very pretty.” Trystane said bitingly.

“I didn’t say she wasn’t pretty! I just don’t understand why you would prefer her to Sansa. Sansa is beautiful. Those blue eyes and her hair like fire. Her perky little tits.” Arianne said longing in her voice.

“Arya is a fighter. She has fire.” Trystane said his eyes dancing with the glint of a man who saw a challenge.

“Hey, Dad.” Said Obara, his eldest daughter raising a beer to him from her seat next to Arianne.

“Hello, Bara. How long have they been at this?” He asked taking a seat at the foot of the table.

“Since they met the Stark girls... about an hour... it’s been a fucking nightmare...” Obara said taking a swig of her beer.

“Well these Stark girls better be as beautiful as these two claim.” Oberyn said as a one of the kitchen staff brought him a glass of Dornish Red Wine.

“I think that they are all very lovely.” Doran said at the head of the table.

“Daddy, can I go with my friends to High Garden?” Asked Oberyn’s youngest daughter Lorenza.

Lorenza was 16 years old and had her father wrapped around her finger. She smiled sweetly at her father. He smiled back. He saw her mother in her more each day.

“Of course, my dear one. Obara must go with you.” He said smiling at his daughters’ shared outrage.

A shared cry of “But Dad!” rang out. He raised a hand and they quieted. Oberyn has never raised his voice or his hand in violence against his daughters. They knew when to bow to his will. Another shared “fine” came from his daughters.

Oberyn had 8 daughters. Obara was the eldest. He’d met her mother in Oldtown. She’d been sent to him as a young girl. She was had a Warrior’s heart and loyal to those she trusted.

Then there was Nymeria or Nym as she preferred to be called. Her mother was from Volantis. She was like him in many ways. She had his look and his wit. She was currently studying abroad in Myrene.

Tyene was his scandalous affair with a woman of faith. Tyene wasn’t one to shrink from the scandal. She leans into it most of the time making people uncomfortable. She enjoyed messing with people. She was also in Myrene with Nym.

Sarella was his sweet Summer child. She would happily play in the Water Gardens as a child and loved her sisters. She was visiting with her mother on the Summer Isles.

Then there were Ellaria’s children Elia, the twins Obella and Dorea, and Lorenza. These four held a special place in his heart because of who their mother was. The twins were spending time with Elliara’s family. 

His beloved Ellaria. His mind begin to wander to her again even though he knew that path led to pain. He’d gotten better as the years went by. He didn’t live in a complete fog of grief anymore. His heart would always be in tiny pieces unable to love anyone fully again. He indulged in dalliances because he was a man and he liked sex. It was meaningless though. He used to be a man of love and lust. That part of him has dimmed in the wake of Ellaria’s death. His thoughts were interrupted by his brother’s voice.

“So, you knew Sansa from your time with the Baratheon girl?” Doran asked Trystane.

Oberyn perked up at this. He hated the Baratheon and Lannister families they were a bunch of disloyal jackasses, who aided a rapist and murderer.  
His sister Elia had had this shit boyfriend Gregor. He was abusive and controlling. He stole their sister away to the Westerlands. She had an “accident” or at least that was what was reported. The police in Westerlands found other wise. She’d been murdered and raped. They went to arrest Gregor and he’d been whisked away by his employers the Lannisters. They’d finally found him dead after attacking his younger brother, who’d defended himself. Oberyn only wished he’d done it. He’d brought that fucker to his end.

Along with being just pretentious as fuck. They were the fucking worst. Trystane had fallen for the young Marcella Baratheon. Their love affair had been cut short when he was kicked out of their home and was dumped via text. He had never talked about what happened. He just said he disagreed with the way their family treated people.

His nephew looked uncomfortable. The boy didn’t meet his father’s gaze. _Hmmm... what happened with the Lannisters?_ He thought sipping his wine.

“Yes.” He answered studying the table.

“You said earlier that no one should be the prey of lions... what did you mean by that?” Doran asked his gaze on his son hard.

_Prey? How the fuck was she prey?_ He thought as he leaned into the conversation. He felt Obara tense next to him. He knew their thoughts were similar.

“Well... She was Joffery’s girlfriend.... he wasn’t very good to her...” he mumbled

“How wasn’t he good to her?” Oberyn asked his anger rising in him.

Oberyn might be a philanderer, but he never hurt women. He, for obvious reasons like the fact that he has 8 daughters, hated those who raised their hand to women.

There were rumors about the Baratheon heir. He wasn’t a gentle or kind boy. He was known to favor rough encounters. He had certain predilections that were distasteful. Oberyn felt his stomach churn with disgust.

“He.... he would.... hit her.... he went at her one night when I was there and I knocked him on his ass. She said she wanted to go to bed and he wanted to go out. He just went at her. Everyone just watched him. His mother and his siblings. They just watched. I couldn’t... I couldn’t let him do that...” Trystane said looking at his uncle. His eyes burned with righteous anger.

The room had went silent. There was a potent anger that curled around the room. It threaten to burst from the room and lay waste to the world.

“The Stark Ladies.” Said a staff member opening the dining room door.

Oberyn turned to see. A pretty Volantene girl, who must be Robb Stark’s wife. A small dark haired girl who had decided that ripped jeans and a rock tee was appropriate dinner attire, Arya he assumed. Oberyn decided he liked her spirit.

Then he saw her. Sansa Stark. She made the Viper’s long shattered heart skip a beat.

_Holy shit. Fuck me._ He thought internally groaning.


	6. Oberyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Date Rape Eluded to and Tainted drinks  
> Abuse

She was beautiful in a way only a northern girl could be. She had ivory, white smooth skin. The dress she was wearing a dark blue complimented her in every way. It hugged her soft curves perfectly, but was still modest. His niece was correct in her assessment of Sansa’s ”perky tits”.

He swallowed hard. _Calm down, you dirty old man!_ He yelled internally.

Her hair was glossy red hair burned like a untamed blaze. Her delicate facial features made look younger than she probably was. It was her eyes though, that called to him. The color of the sea and sky. He could drown in them. There was an icy quality to them. There she was the “Ice Queen”.

“Sansa. Arya. Talisa. Welcome. Come meet my family.” Doran said smiling and motioning for them to join them.

They made their way into the room. Arianne rushed up and pulled out the chair next to Oberyn and offered it to Sansa. She smiled bewildered by his niece. That made Oberyn chuckle. Ice Queen wasn’t used to the attentions of women. Her blue eyes snapped to him. His heart stopped and he suddenly forgot to breathe for a minute. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ He thought.

“My younger brother and CFO Oberyn Martell.” Doran said motioning to Oberyn.

Sansa extended a long fingered, soft hand. Oberyn took it and brought it to his lips. He gently kissed her knuckles. He watched her face flash with shock and confusion at his action. She was used to the Northern board room handshakes. He smiled slyly.

“A pleasure, Ms. Stark.” He said releasing her hand.

She absently touched the knuckles he’d kissed. He felt a smugness at this action.

“The pleasure is mine, Mr. Martell.” She said sitting watching him warily.

He’d like to be her pleasure. He just smiled and slid his gaze over her letting her watch him. A blush crept across her face and neck. He chuckled and turned his attention to the other two women.

“Mrs. Stark. Ms. Stark” he said kissing their hands as he had with Sansa.

Well he tried with Arya who folded her arms across her chest and held him with a hard stare. _Oh, he liked her. She was a warrior._ He held up his hands in mock surrender and smiled. Arya took a seat next to her sister and sister-in-law.

“These are my daughters Obara and Lorenza.” Oberyn gesturing to them.

Obara raised her beer. Lorenza smiled at the women.

“Your hair is so pretty.” Lorenza said admiringly to Sansa.

“Thank you.” She said reflexively tugging on a curl.

“We don’t have a lot of red heads in Dorne.” Oberyn said smoothly.

“Oh.” Sansa said the blush creeping back in.

He fucking loved that. He wanted to know how far down the blush went. _What the fuck was going on? I am losing my fucking shit? Seven hells this girl is a witch! She has me under an enchantment of some kind..._ He thought shaking his head.

“How many children do you have?” Arya asked gruffly.

He had a sneaky suspicion she already knew the answer. She was trying to make a point of some kind.

“I have eight daughters. I started early. Obara was born when I was sixteen.” He answered lightly.

“And how old are you now?” Arya asked.

“Arya!” Sansa chastised.

“It’s quite alright. I’m 46. Would you like to know my zodiac sign as well?” Oberyn asked smiling knowingly at the girl.

Arya had the decency to look abashed by his answer. Sansa looked at her sister eyes ice. Talisa was smiling going between Arya, Sansa, and Oberyn.

“Arya? Are you in school?” Trystane asked trying to break the weird tension in the room.

“Yes I attend KU.” She answered appraising his nephew.

“What are you studying?” Arianne asked bringing a tray of her signature margaritas.

Arianne deposited a drink to each Stark girl. Sansa looked apprehensive. A sudden dark realization went through him. She had a reason to doubt the safety of a drink.

“I assure you that the drink isn’t tainted. We don’t hurt women in Dorne. Arianne may want you, but she would only have you with consent.” He said for her to hear alone.

She looked at him her eyes full of fear and shame. His heart twisted at the hurt in her beautiful eyes. She looked at him intensely. She was trying to decide whether to believe him or not. She broke to eye contact and took a sip from the straw. Her face lit up.

“This is good!” She said smiling at Arianne and then at him.

“Thank you! I take pride in my bartending skills. I used to work the beach front bar. Before being apart of corporate.” Arianne said.

All the Martells had to work their way up the company ladder. There were no free rides here.

“I’m studying business law.” Arya said sipping her drink.

Trystane watched the young Stark greedily. Oberyn was quite sure he wanted very much to be the straw in her mouth. Oberyn chuckled into his cup. Obara rolled her eyes.

“Sansa?” Lorenza asked shyly. “Do you have a lover?”

Sansa blushed prettily again. This little minx was torturing him.

“Ummm.... no I don’t.... I recently broke up with my boyfriend... he wasn’t the best and he didn’t really treat well.... he may have ruined dating for me, honestly...” Sansa said the drink making her say whatever was in her head.  
 _That little fucker... I’ll kill him if he ever crosses my path..._ he thought. Of course she wouldn’t want or trust anyone right now. She wouldn’t appreciate his attentions that his mind was picturing for her.

“Sansa. My dear don’t say that. Not everyone is like him. There are many good men out there.” Talisa said taking her hand.

“And women...” Arianne said drinking deeply her wine.

Sansa flushed. Trystane chuckled. Lorenza giggled. Arya and Talisa looked dumbstruck. Doran sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Forgive my family, Sansa. I have done my best to teach them manners.” Doran said smiling wearily at the girl.

“I quickly trained them the opposite.” Oberyn said smirking.

“They are all right, Doran. I would imagine you would corrupt them, Mr. Martell. Given your reputation.” She said her eyes ice and eyebrow quirked in challenge.

 _Oooo the Ice Queen has claws._ He liked that. He decided he would press her a bit.

“My reputation is well deserved. I indulge in what I please. Man or woman it makes no difference. I never leave a lover wanting. I satisfy as much as I am satisfied.” Oberyn said leaning into her space never leaving those blue pools.

Sansa’s breath hitched a little as she flushed red again. The Viper has the Wolf in his sights.


	7. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Abuse and Rape eluded to

He had her pinned under his gaze. His dark eyes burrowing into hers. He was trying to elicit a reaction from her, but what.

He was so close. The deep v neck was giving her a straight look at his well muscled body. His smirk was enticing. _Focus Stark... Get it your shit together..._

“How very nice of you.” She heard herself say.

 _Where did that come from? It’s the alcohol. It has to be._ He leaned back and examined her. She’d shocked him. She was sure. His lack of reaction was more telling than him having one. She smiled sweetly at him. His eyes darkened to black, but not with anger. It was something else. She hadn’t seen before. She’d put The Viper in his place.

“Well that’s new.” Obara said her gaze from her father to Sansa.

Obara wasn’t a pretty girl. She was rather plain. She was strong and sturdy looking. She wasn’t someone Sansa would want to cross. She looked like she could snap her in half without a second thought.

“This aught to be interesting...” Arianne said elbowing Obara.

Obara shrugging her off, rolled her eyes.

“Dinner is ready, Mr. Martell.” A member of staff said.

“Wonderful.” Doran said.

The meal was extravagant. Many dishes Sansa had never even heard of. Lorenza, bless her, warned them of the spicier dishes. Arya in her attempt to not be told what to do tried a spicy pepper dish and choked. It sent a roar of laughter around the table. Sansa was enjoying herself with her sisters and this family. Their japes at each other and love for one another was balm to her hurt soul.

She would catch Oberyn looking at her every so often. He was extremely handsome. He had dark curly hair that had that “I woke up like this” vibe. He had a mustache and a chin strap beard perfectly groomed. He had dark eyes that you could fall into. His lithe body was muscled and firm. He was tall, enough so that even if she was in heels he would still be taller than her. He caught her checking him out. He gave her a wicked grin and wink. Sansa felt her face burn.

She was about 4 or maybe 5 margaritas in when the world got swirly. Arya was thanking Doran for his invite. While she tried to help both Talisa and Sansa out of the house.

“Let me help you.” came the silky of Oberyn.

“I got them.” Arya said stubbornly. “Shit.”

Talisa had fallen and was laughing hysterically. Sansa giggled as well. Then suddenly the ground wasn’t under her anymore. There were strong arms holding her she looked up into Oberyn’s face.

“Hey put her down!” Arya protested.

“Look small fry. Your sisters are shit faced and you need help believe it or not. I will carry the Ice Queen. You help Talisa. Ok?” Oberyn said whirling to stare Arya down.

“Fine.” Arya conceded. “Don’t call me small fry!”

“Fine.” Oberyn said turning and carrying her to the hotel, leaving Arya behind.

She took this time to examine his face closely. He was nearly 20 years older than her, but the years had been kind. He didn’t look that much older than her. His skin was sun kissed and beautiful. He had a great jaw line and hooked nose. His eyelashes were long and dark. He was a beautiful man. She didn’t think she’d ever used the word beautiful to describe a man before. Yet, Oberyn Martell was a beautiful man.

“Keep staring at me like that, Ice Queen, and I will think you like me.” He said smiling his wicked little smile.

“You have pretty eyes.” Sansa said stupidly.

“As do you.” He purred in her ear.

It sent a shiver through her entire body. A jolt of red hot lust surged through her. She forgetting all manner of courtesy, caught his mouth with hers before he could lean out of her reach. He halted in his walking. He didn’t pull away. He also didn’t reciprocate. She snaked her hand to cup his cheek pressing his face to hers. He moaned and kissed her back. He was gentle. He wasn’t rough and forced. He was peace and tenderness. She nipped his bottom lip and pulled back to look at him.

His eyes were closed and he leaned his head back against the wall of the elevator. _When the hells did we get to the elevator?_ Sansa wondered. He didn’t look at her. She began to panic that she’d done something very wrong. That she’d read all the signs wrong. He didn’t want her. He had indulged her and regretted it. He didn’t want some pasty white northern girl ruined by some rich prick.

“I’m sorry.” She said trying to extract herself from his arms.

He pulled her firmly to him, growling like a feral cat. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at her. His eyes held no disgust, pity, or anger. There was something else. Something she’d only seen when Robb looked at Talisa or Gendry at Arya. Lust.

“Do not apologize.” He said looking at her seriously.

“Ok...” she said shrinking down in his embrace.

He set her down and sighed heavily. He ran his hand down his face. He looked like he was trying to keep himself from getting mad. Sansa shrank even further away.

“Sansa, I’m sorry. I didn’t think... I was... you... Ok, look. I don’t want you to apologize for kissing me. Please. I throughly enjoyed it. I’m sorry if I was harsh. I was trying to get myself in check because I very, very much want to rip that dress off that tight little body of yours. I want to make you scream my name as I give you a pleasure I’m sure has long been denied to you. I want you to remember it afterwards. I want you to want it when your head isn’t swimming from alcohol. I want you to want me when you are sober. I will gladly oblige. I don’t want you to regret inviting me into your bed, love.” Oberyn said taking her hand gently and pulling her to him.

He held her close. Her head in his chest her arms wrapped around his middle. She breathed the citrusy scent of his skin. It made her head spin more. Then she felt tears falling from her eyes. A realization came over her. She’d dated the same man since she was 19 years old. She was now standing here as a 27 year old successful business woman having never had a man who wasn’t related to her give her this kind of respect. This level of autonomy over her own body. She cried for what had been taken from her and what this man who’d she’d just met had given to her. He just held her. He whispered sweetly and kissed the top of her head.

The elevator doors opened and he took her hand. She realized at some point he’d taken off her shoes. He led her to her room. She swiped the key card and made her way in. He followed her.

“I’m going to make sure you get out of that dress and don’t throw up all over the place” he said shedding his sport coat to reveal heavily muscled and tattooed arms. Sansa swallowed hard. Oberyn smirked.

“Nice ink,” she said flatly.

“Thanks. Now go change I’ll wait out here.” He said shooing her with a hand as he sat in the living area of the room.

She went to the bedroom and changed into her soffee shorts and a tank top. She ditched her bra. She washed her face of make up in the attached bathroom. She brushed her teeth and threw her hair up in a messy bun. She drank about a gallon of water before going back out to the living room.

He was looking at his phone when she opened the door. His eyes snapped up at the sound. They drank in the sight of her as if he was a man lost in the desert who just found an oasis. He groaned and leaned his head back on the couch. She giggled. He shot his head up and raised an eyebrow at her.

“You wore that on purpose.” He said licking his lips.

She was fascinated by the action. She smiled sweetly at him. She leaned against the bedroom door frame.

“This is what I sleep in. If I was trying to seduce you I have a teddy I could put on.” She smiled as he groaned again.

“Please, stop. You’re killing me, Sansa.” Oberyn said taking his face in his hands and dragging them over his face.

Sansa liked the way he said her name. His accent was smooth and seductive. They just stayed as they were. Her leaning on the door frame and him sitting on the couch. They didn’t say anything and they never left each other’s eyes. He sighed heavily. Breaking whatever spell had overtaken the room.

“You leaving?” She asked timidly.

“Yes. As much as I would like to stay. I have to go. I hope you enjoy your time in Dorne, Sansa Stark. I will see you again, I hope.” He said rising and throwing his coat over his shoulder.

“Good night, Oberyn.” She said.

“Good night, Sansa. Dream well. I know I will.” He said eyes dragging over her body.

He opened the door and left. Sansa stood there in the big empty suite. She wondered what the hells was going on with her. She knew she wanted to see the Dornishman again. She turned and went into the bedroom and climbed into the bed. She snuggled down and closed her eyes. She was certain that tonight she wouldn’t have a nightmare.


	8. Oberyn

Oberyn shut her suite door and leaned against it. _What in the name of the Seven just happened?_ His mind was racing from all that happened. He’d been surprised at every turn by Sansa Stark. She’d met his illicit innuendos and put him in his place. _She’d made him squirm. **Him.**_ A man known for his pleasure giving and intimidating nature. She’d been witty, funny, and fucking hells if she wasn’t sex on legs.

Then she’d kissed him. She’d really kissed him. She’d sent a a thrill of pleasure through him. Then she’d pressed him to her. All the blood in his body went straight to his dick, resulting in him being hard as a rock. The noises she’d made. It took every fiber of his being not to take her there in the elevator. He couldn’t just take her. He was sure that she hadn’t had the best experience with sex. He wanted to seduce her gently and give her a level of pleasure she’s never known. So he kept himself in check.

She’d apologized and cried. He hated what that little twat waffle had done to her. He hated him and wanted to gut him.

He’d got her to her room safely and made her change. He wanted to make sure she didn’t puke all over herself or stay in that tight dress all night. She’d come out in a tight tank and booty shorts, which gave him a show of her legs and her peach of an ass. That’s not even to mention, the tight tank top gave him and view of perky tits and her lack of a bra he could see her hard nipples. His dick throbbed. She seemed to relish his torture, which turned him on more. The little hell cat mentioned a teddy she could wear. The images that went through his mind were breathtaking. Sansa Stark was giving him a run for his money. She liked his eyes and his tattoos. She’d made that much clear. She’d seemed genuinely disappointed that he didn’t stay the night with her. He couldn’t handle her in her “pajamas” if you could call those that.

Oberyn made his way back to the compound. He punched the code and waved at the guard. He walked the path to his bungalow.

“So? How’s the Stark girl?” Came Obara’s voice from behind him.

“She’ll have a hangover, but she’ll be fine.” He asked turning to his eldest daughter.

“Dad, did you really walk away from sleeping with that girl?” Obara asked her arms folded across her chest.

“I’m a lecherous man, Obara. I’m not a rapist.” Oberyn said defensively.

“She wanted you. That was before she’d had a drink.” Obara answered not caring about his indignant response.

“Maybe I don’t want her” he lied.

Obara barked a laugh and shook her head at him. Oberyn rolled his eyes and turn to go into his bungalow.

“She must be pretty special. I have seen anyone go toe to toe with you like that since....” she said trailing off.

“She’s just a girl, Obara. I am not looking for that. I don’t want that again.” Oberyn said cutting her off and his hand clenching into a fist.

“Ok, dad. Fate I think has other plans” Obara said as she stalked off.

Oberyn entered his bungalow and readied himself for bed. He hopped in the shower and took his cock in hand. He stroked himself to the thought of burying himself deep in between the beautiful long legs of Sansa. He thought of her moans. He pictured her coming undone in his arms. He came hard.

As he crawled into bed he looked at his ceiling. _I’m so fucked._


	9. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Abuse eluded to.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the way I show texts.

When Sansa woke up her head was pounding. She rubbed her temples trying to work the pain away. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. An image flashed across her mind, heated kisses and lust filled glances. Her fingers intwined with dark curls. _Way to fucking go, Stark. You threw yourself at the loosest man in all of Westeros and he turned you down. What a loser!_

Then she remembered a conversation, almost pained words.

_“I very, very much want to rip that dress off that tight little body of yours. I want to make you scream my name as I give you a pleasure I’m sure has long been denied to you. I want you to remember it afterwards. I want you to want it when your head isn’t swimming from alcohol. I want you to want me when you are sober. I will gladly oblige. I don’t want you to regret inviting me into your bed, love.”_

She was in way over her fucking head. She stumbled to the bathroom and showered. She was hoping the water would leech the pain in her head away. She hadn’t had nightmares last night like she usually did. It was warm, happy things. A dark warrior in yellow and orange silks fighting for a beautiful maid trapped by a mad king. It was like the fairy tales her mother would read to them before bed. Sansa loved the ones about brave men who fought for honor and love.

“Sansa?” Arya said quietly bringing her back to reality.

“Yeah?” She mumbled.

“I got pain meds and water for you.” She answered.

Sansa drew the curtain to reveal her face and an arm, which she extended to her sister. Arya dropped the pain medication in her hand. Sansa popped them in her mouth and accepted the water from her sister. Arya sat on the bathroom counter as Sansa withdrew into the shower.

“Thanks, Arya. How’s Talisa?” Sansa asked letting the water pour over her head.

“She’s about the same as you. So... you want to talk about what happened last night?” Arya asked trying to sound casual, but her wicked teasing soaked through.

“There’s nothing to talk about. I don’t remember a lot. He was a gentleman. He brought me back to my room made sure I changed and got ready for bed with no issues. Then he left.” Sansa said also trying to sound casual.

Arya scoffed. Sansa drew back the curtain to glare at her sister. Arya rolled her eyes.

“Well, the rumors flying around this morning were that you were making out pretty heavily in the elevator.” Arya said raising an eyebrow in challenge.

“How would anyone know that there wasn’t anyone in the elevator!” Sansa said her blood running cold.

Arya barked out a laugh. Then Sansa realized that she’d just walked directly into her sisters trap.

“I hate you.” Sansa said gesturing for Arya to hand her a towel as she shut off the water.

Arya chuckled and handed her a towel. She walked out of the bathroom, leaving Sansa to get ready for the day.

Sansa settled for her hair in a ponytail, no make up, a v neck blouse, daisy duke shorts, and bikini underneath to wear for the day. She was slipping a pair of sandals, when she heard a knock on the door.

“Sansa. You’re going to want to come out here.” Arya called.

“Holy shit.” Talisa’s voice said.

Sansa came out of the bedroom to find a feast. There were all sorts of exotic Dornish cuisines. There were clear hangover foods present as well. Sansa reached in and ate a French Fry.

“Did you order the entire kitchen to be served to you, Princess?” Arya snarked At Sansa.

“I thought you ordered this.” Sansa said as she froze.

Arya and Sansa looked at Talisa. She raised her hands in surrender and bewilderment.

“Sure as shit wasn’t me” Talisa said grabbing a burger.

“Ms. Stark.” Said a female hotel staff member they’d not realized was there.

“Yes.” Sansa and Arya said in unison.

“Ummm... Sansa Stark...” said the girl blushing, clearly unaware that there would be two Starks in this room.

“Yes.” Sansa answered politely.

“This meal is a gift from Mr. Oberyn Martell. He hopes that you enjoy your time in Dorne. He has put his contact information in your phone should you require anything from him.” The girl said bowing and leaning the room.

_When did I give him my phone? What did he mean if I should require anything from him? Did he mean...? Did I want...? Yes... no... maybe..._ She shook her head of the elicit thoughts that had crossed her mind.

She could feel Arya and Talisa staring at her. She just sat there dumbfounded.

“Nothing to talk about my ass.” Arya quipped as she tucked into some bacon and eggs.

***

Sansa and her sisters hit the beach after having a great hangover meal. Sansa’s head had stopped constantly throbbing. Sansa had plastered her body in sunscreen. Arya had as well and she was boogie boarding. Talisa who was from Volantis was used to the sun and heat was basking in it like a lazy cat. Sansa was sitting under an umbrella reading a book and drinking a mojito. She was enjoying this moment of peace. When her phone dinged. She pulled it from her purse.

Sansa’s heart raced and her head spun. It wasn’t in a good way. She was frozen in that moment unable to move or see anything but the text in front of her. She wanted to throw her phone. She wanted to scream. She wanted to crawl into bed and never come out again. She felt the tears coming down her face and she hated them. She wasn’t sad or scared. She was angry. She felt a rage like she never had before. Joffrey has made her feel unlovable and ruined. Then she’d been kissed like she’d never had before by someone she’d just met. That kiss was more affection and emotion than Sansa had felt in all her years with Joffrey.

“Sansa?” came a silky voice.

Sansa felt body melt from its rigidity. She wiped her eyes. She looked up and found the concerned eyes of Oberyn Martell. _Gods if this man wasn’t sex on a stick._

Oberyn took the chair next to her and looked at her hesitantly. He looked unsure. An occurrence that he wasn’t accustom to apparently.

“Hi.” She said quietly.

“Hello,” he said rubbing his hands together.

He had sexy hands. Sansa didn’t think that that was something that could be sexy, hands. Yet here were a set of damn sexy hands.

“Thank you for the meal. It was very kind of you. You didn’t have to do that.” Sansa said kindly.

“You’re welcome. I did have to do that. I should’ve known that Arianne would test the foreign girls’ ability to hold their liquor.” He said shrugging but his eyes didn’t leave her face, “You alright?”

“Yes, fine.” She lied.

“Really? That’s odd because when I walked up here and announced myself about three times you were looking at your phone like it was going to bite you.” He said his tone light, but his eyes serious.

He wasn’t going to drop it. Sansa knew. She could tell he was a stubborn man. He’d get the information from her one way or another. She didn’t fear him, though. She knew deep in her soul that he would never hurt her.

“I got a text that upset me.” Sansa answered diplomatically.

“You should run for office with an answer like that.” Oberyn said raising an eyebrow.

Sansa smiled and shrugged. Oberyn smiled at her. It wasn’t his wicked, flirtatious smile. It was soft and bright. It was beautiful. It nearly broke Sansa’s heart.

“It was my ex...” she said looking at the sand. “He wants to talk. I don’t want to. It will be all the same shit as before. He’s sorry.... He didn’t mean it.... I shouldn’t have pushed him to that point...”

Oberyn audibly growled. Sansa looked at him alarmed. His eyes burned a hole into the ground.

“What a fucking Twatwaffle.” He said laying back in the lounge chair.

“Who?” Sansa said unsure if he meant her.

“Your ex.” Oberyn said simply.

“So what are you doing out here?” She asked as she did a quick peek down his body.

He was sexy as hell. He was wearing board shorts that showed off some well muscled legs. He had a button down tropical printed shirt that was unbuttoned revealing a very well defined body. He even had hips that tapered into that v at his hips. Sansa took a drink of her mojito. His dark curls were perfectly imperfect and he had a pair of sunglasses. He had a necklace that had a spear piercing a sun on it.

“I was just going for a stroll. Then I saw this beautiful woman alone on the beach reading a book. One thing led to another.“ he said winking at her.

Sansa felt herself blush. Oberyn smiled wickedly at her. Sansa leaned back in her lounge chair and drank her mojito. She was trying to ignore his gaze.

“Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?” He asked smooth as butter.

“Dinner? With you?” Sansa asked her heart racing and nearly spitting out her drink.

“Yes and yes.” Oberyn said sounding confused.

Sansa sat up and stared at him. He was staring right back. His dark eyes pulling her in like a magnet. She held herself in place. She just broke up with Joffrey, but the truth is that they’d been over a long time ago. She’d checked out. She’d never really loved him.

“I don’t want to give you the wrong impression, Oberyn. I know that what I am about to say is very contradictory to my behavior last night, but I’m not the kind of girl who throws herself at men, or does ‘rebounds’. “ she explained watching his face for any changes or disappointment.

“Alright.” He said looking right back at her.

His face never changed. He looked at her with the same intensity as he had before. He looked like wanted to devour her, but waited to be invited. It was a strange sight for Sansa.

“I’m not a fling type of girl.” She said her tone icy.

“Ok...” he answered again.

Still nothing from him.

“You still want dinner?” Sansa asked measuredly.

“Yes.” He answered tilting his head.

“Why?” Sansa asked mimicking his movement.

“You intrigue me Ice Queen.” He smiled.

“So it’s a contest then? It’s to see if you can melt the Ice Queen. If that’s the case then Mr. Martell I really don’t feel like...” Sansa said getting up and beginning to gather her things.

“Sansa.” Oberyn said firmly and he didn’t touch her.

He didn’t shout and his tone wasn’t angry. He just wanted her to listen. She stopped and looked at him.

“I’m not trying to conquer you. You aren’t a contest or a prize to be won. You are an interesting woman, who I would like to have dinner with tomorrow night. I’m not asking to get you into bed. If you want me I will happily satisfy your every desire, but if you don’t I won’t get my feelings hurt. I’m a grown man. I can take rejection.” Oberyn said his eyes softer and he’d reached out.

He took her hand and kissed it. His face still had all that raw sexual energy, but there was something else there that Sansa didn’t quite recognize. _What did this man want with her?_

They stayed that way for awhile. Him holding her hand gently and stroked circles on it. While they tried to puzzle each other out.

Her phone dinged again. Sansa jumped and groaned. She didn’t want to look. She already knew who it was. She raised her phone with her free hand. She didn’t want to let go of Oberyn.

Sansa released a breath. Then a laugh. Oberyn squeezed her hand. She showed him the text. His eyes flashed with rage. He sprang to his feet and pulled her to him. Sansa’s breath caught.

“Oberyn?” She said alarmed.

“I swear to the Old Gods and the New that if I hear or see that little prick come near you again, I will kill him.” Oberyn said eyes fiery.

“Ok.” Sansa said fighting every urge in her body to not climb him like a tree.

Oberyn smiled at her some of his anger deflating. He kissed her hands. He looked at her with a wicked grin.

“Shall I bring you his head?” He asked his voice deadly.

“If you want.” Sansa said keeping her face impassive.

Oberyn threw back his head and laughed. Sansa smiled. Oberyn looked at her almost tenderly.

“See this is why I want to get to know you. You surprise me, which I must say is not a normal occurrence, for a man like me.” Oberyn said putting a hand on her bare waist.

Her traitor body shivered from the contact. Oberyn’s smile turned wicked again. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Fine. I will go to dinner with you.” Sansa said.

“Good. See you then.” He whispered in her ear.

He kissed her hand again. He waved at what she assumed was Arya and Talisa. He winked at her and walked off. She began to under the meaning of the phrase love to watch him go.


	10. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Abuse. Infertility Issues 
> 
> Things gonna get sexy! 😏

“So...” Arya said as they sat on her suite’s balcony eating room service for dinner.

“So?” Sansa said taking a sip of the Dornish Red Wine she’d ordered a bottle of.

“Dinner... with the Viper... huh?” Arya said studying her sister’s face intensely.

“Yeah...” Sansa said trying to keep her voice even.

“Oh I bet he’s good in bed. Have you seen the way that man moves his body? Mmmm.” Talisa chimed in giggling into her drink.

“Talisa!” Sansa said scandalized.

“What? Look... Robb and I have been trying to have a baby for over a year now and.... well it’s been hard... Sex has become clinical. It’s not the same. It’s not that it’s not enjoyable. It’s just not the same as it was before we decided we wanted kids. I want to give him kids so fucking bad. I want them too. I want little curly hair red kids with my dark eyes or my dark hair and Tully blue eyes. I want Robb to be a dad because I think he’d be fucking amazing at it. Which somehow is sexy to me. I have had so many hormones pumped into me that... I am a fucking mess most days... that’s why I came on this trip... we’ve decided to take a break from the baby making.” Talisa’s words came rushing forth like water from a burst dam.

Tears slid down Talisa’s pretty face. Sansa looked at Arya. Arya looked at Sansa unsure what she should do. Sansa took Talisa’s hand.

“Tali... I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize... I know that I haven’t been an active part of your life since I left the North. I know that’s my fault. I’m sorry. You are not alone. You have me...” Sansa said tears stinging.

“And me!” Arya said taking her other hand, with her eyes swimming.

“We got you. If you want to vent we are here. If you want to run away from it all for awhile we’ll be there. When the snow falls, and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but...” Sansa said.

“The pack survives.” She and Arya finished.

Talisa looked at them and smiled a watery smile. She wiped her tears and stood. She opened her arms. Arya and Sansa went to her embracing her. The women stayed in the embrace for awhile. Sansa was proud of Arya for not trying to avoid the contact.

“I’m not kidding though. That Oberyn will be really good in bed.” Talisa said laughing.

They eased out of their hug. Sansa laughed.

“I would imagine he would be with all his ‘experiences’, “ Sansa said sitting back down.

“You need someone with ‘experience’, Sansa. You had a shit start to your sex life.” Arya said taking a swig of her beer.

“Yeah? What would you know, oh wise sex elder?” Sansa said rolling her eyes.

“When was the last time you had an orgasm that you didn’t have give yourself? Hmm?” Arya asked crudely.

“Arya!” Sansa said scandalized.

“She’s got a fair point, San.” Talisa said quietly.

“I haven’t.” Sansa said downing her wine and pouring another glass.

“Fuck.” Arya said sitting back, eyes glazing.

“Holy shit.” Talisa said looking thunderstruck.

“Bitch, you need help.” Arya said eyebrows nearly into her hairline.

“I don’t.” Sansa said.

That was true. She didn’t need any help in getting off. She was used to doing it herself. Gods, know that Joffery didn’t give a shit whether she was satisfied in their couplings. She didn’t need anything from anyone. She wouldn’t let herself feel indebted to anyone. She voiced the last bit. Talisa sucked in air. Arya’s face hardened. She didn’t understand what she’d said that was so wrong.

“Sweet Sansa... that’s not... When you are with a real man he won’t make it feel that way.” Talisa said looking at her with all the sympathy in the world.

“Sansa, are you telling me that Joffery made you feel like you owed him if you had an orgasm, which by your own admission didn’t occur.” Arya said going into lawyer mode.

_Shit._ She’d said too much. Her heart began to race and her mind began to spiral. _Get your shit together, Sansa. Calm your tits!_ Arya was watching her for a reaction. Sansa knew she’d already opened the door and Arya wasn’t about to let her shut it again.

“What does it matter, Arya? I’m not going back to him.” Sansa said taking another drink.

“Sansa, what else did he make you feel you owed him?” Arya’s voice was steady and deadly calm.

Sansa knew her sister well. When Arya became calm and still was when she was her most dangerous because she was waiting. She was waiting to strike. When she strikes it is true and for the jugular. She didn’t know what Arya would do if she told her everything that happened. Arya had friends, dangerous ones. Sansa knew. She might do something drastic.

“Sansa. Answer me.” Arya said now sitting up.

“Nothing, Arya. I swear.” Sansa lied.

Arya didn’t believe her. Sansa saw that. Arya relaxed back into a lazy position. That some how scared her more. She was sure that Arya was plotting. Talisa has silently watched the exchange.

“I’m not going to sleep with him.” Sansa said.

“Ok. But we wouldn’t judge if you did.” Talisa said.

“I know.” Sansa said her heart rate returning to normal.

***

They all were sleeping in Arya’s room that night. They were all in her huge bed. They’d been watching a dumb, rom com because they’d let Talisa pick. Talisa and Arya were now snoring softly. Sansa sat up in bed doing a quick glance at social media. She was scrolling throw Picstagram. She wasn’t really paying attention. She was just mindlessly scrolling. That’s when she saw it. Her friend Jeyne Poole with Joffrey. It was a picture of them kissing at a party. The caption read: Good things come to those who wait. #bae #bothfinallysingle #sansawho @jbstag02

Sansa’s face burned. She felt angry and hurt. She wasn’t mad at Joffery. She was mad at Jeyne. Jeyne was her childhood best friend. She’d been there through everything with Joffery she knew what he’d done to her. Sansa wondered how long and at what point he’d corrupted her. _How long has she been fucking him behind her back?_

Sansa slipped out of bed and went to her room. She put on her work out clothes and trainers. She went down to the beach. It was early in the morning. She just started jogging. She was trying to outrun her feelings and her past. She couldn’t deal with this right now.

_How could she be so stupid? Why was she so dumb?_ She was just a kid when she’d met him. He was pretty and rich. He was everything her mother would’ve wanted for her. It took him 6 months to change. It was so subtle at first and slowly escalated. Memories flashed. Hands. Fist. Kicks. Punches.

Sansa threw herself down into the sand. She stared out at the ocean. She was breathing hard. The sky was lightening and birds were waking. Sansa reached for her phone. She was about to make a real dumb decision again. Right now she didn’t really give a shit. She wanted to forget. She found the number. She smirked at the contact name.

She put the phone in her lap and stared at the horizon again. Her phone dinged and a thrill went through her.

Sansa rose to her feet and looked around. She made her way back the way she’d come. She scanned the up the beach as she went. She finally saw him. She didn’t hesitate she made for him. He was wearing a tee and sweatpants. He’d clearly not been awake when she’d texted. His hair wasn’t his usual level of tried to look like I didn’t try. His face was full of concern.

“Sansa?” He said suddenly wary.

Sansa just fucking went for it. She took his face in her hands and brought her lips to his. She kissed him with a desperation and need she’d never experienced before. He was clearly shocked by her actions. He kissed her back. His hands went to her hips, pulling her to him. She slipped her arms around his neck. One of his hands went into her hair and the other went to the small of her back. He deepened the kiss by snaking his tongue into her mouth. She welcomed him. They went on like this for what seemed like an eternity. He pulled her from him gently by her hair.

“Sansa?” Oberyn whispered almost like a prayer.

“Take me to your place” Sansa said taking fist fulls of his shirt and pulling them closer.

“Sansa. Are you...” Oberyn began but she cut him off by cupping his very hard cock.

Oberyn threw his head back and groaned. She rubbed him threw his sweat pants. He bucked his hips toward her. Then his hand shot out and grabbed hers pulled her to him. He kissed her again. Quick as snake he had her in his arms and was carrying her. She nibbled his ear and neck. He moaned her name and picked up his pace. Before she knew it he was opening and kicking a door closed, he had her pressed against the closed door.

“Sansa. Are you... Don’t try to distract me. You little hell cat,” he said as she tried to cup him again, “I’m not going let this go any further unless you are sure this is what you want. We can stop now or we can stop later. If at any point you want to stop we can. There will be no hurt feelings. Do you think understand?”

“Yes. I want you, now” Sansa whispered in his ear.

Oberyn growled and kissed her mercilessly. He carried her through his home. He laid her on his bed. He took the bottom of her tank in his hand and looked at her. She raised her arms. He in a swift motion pulled it off her. He let out a breath.

“You are beautiful.” He said kissing her neck and working his way down her chest.

He cupped her breasts and groaned. He seemed to delight in just touching her. It was so different than what she was used to. Joffery would’ve just forced his dick in already whether she was ready or not. Oberyn relished each touch and he was deft with each one.

He lifted her and went for the clasp of her bra. His eyes on hers. He was looking for her to deny him, to make him stop. She kissed him. He had her bra off faster than she thought possible. Her breath hitched. Oberyn chuckled. He laid her back and looked at her bare breasts. He bit his lip. He looked at her his eyes black as night with lust. Then he was on her kissing her bare skin. He took a nipple into his mouth licking and sucking, while his other hand pinched her other nipple. Sansa was awash with a pleasure she’d never felt before. Oberyn switched breasts and a wanton moan escaped her. He rumbled appreciatively. He released her nipple with a pop. He watched her face as he kissed further down her body. He got to the top of her running shorts. He hesitated and raised an eyebrow in question. Sansa nodded. Oberyn with a deft movement had her shorts on the floor. Sansa was naked before him. She was afraid. He would want to stop and that her glistening pussy would disgust him. He whined in longing. A thrill shot through Sansa

“I knew you had a pretty little cunt.” He said resuming his kissing working his way down.

He kissed the inside of her thigh. He looked at her again asking permission.

“Oberyn, please...” she begged.

He smiled that wicked smile. His mouth was on her cunt. His tongue immediately found her clit. He licked slowly and languidly. Pressure was building inside of Sansa. It was agonizingly delicious. He inserted a finger in her cunt and fingered her while picking up the pace of his tongue. Sansa moaned his name. He added another finger. The pace of his tongue was brutal. The pressure inside of Sansa was reaching a crescendo. She knew she was being loud. He didn’t seem to mind, in fact, it seemed to excite him more. Sansa’s hips bucked into Oberyn’s mouth. He chuckled and it was an amazing sensation. His pace was reaching a fever pitch and it sent Sansa over the edge. He fingered her through her orgasm. His thumb was on her swollen clit and was working circles on it.

“Oberyn, I can’t... I already...” she panted.

“I know, lover. You will come again.” He purred into her ear.

“But I can’t... can I?” She asked.

He stopped. He looked at her incredulous. Sansa blushed and felt dumb. He stroked her cheek.

“Love, have you ever had a lover that gave you multiple orgasms? Because yes that is possible.” He said resuming his circling if her clit, making her moan.

“No... I haven’t had a lover who gave me a single orgasm... so...” Sansa panting again.

Oberyn growled. His eyes dark with both anger and want.

“Well... I am just going to have to correct that.” He purred into her ear, and Sansa gasped.


	11. Oberyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🚨Smut🚨
> 
> Magic!!!

Oberyn brought her to climax on twice more, once with his fingers and once more again with his mouth. She had a sweet little pussy. He would eat her out all day if she’d let him. He pulled his silk sheets over her naked body, it was a perfect little body. She had full breasts and nice curves.

“What about you?” She asked exhausted.

“What about me, lover?” He asked curling up next to her and stroking her hair.

“You didn’t...” she began and he silenced her with a kiss.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. It was enough to see you sated.” He said laying back.

He meant it, every word. Sansa coming undone was beautiful, just as he imagined, better. It was an intensely enjoyable experience to watch. She made the sexiest little noises. When she moaned his name it almost did him in. Sansa sighed.

“Are you sure?” Sansa whispered.

“Yes.” He answered.

“Thank you, Oberyn.” She said cuddling up next to him.

“It was my pleasure.” He said kissing the top of her flaming red hair.

Her breathing slowed and steadied. She’d fallen asleep. He smiled to himself. His mind went to another time and another place. Dark hair and eyes looking at him with desire. He shook his head and soon found himself asleep.

***  
He was in the Water Gardens alone. He was walking to one of the pools and sunk down in. He felt hands on him. One was caressing his throbbing manhood. The other pulling his hair. The way he liked it. His eyes found her. Ellaria, naked and beautiful. She smiled a teasing smile.

“You’ve been busy my love.” She said sitting on his lap.

“What do you mean?” Oberyn asked kissing her neck.

“You haven’t been to visit for the awhile. Someone got your attention, my Prince.” Ellaria teased.

“There will never be anyone in my heart but you.” He answered slipping his cock inside her, making her cry out.

“Oberyn... that’s no way to live.” She sighed grinding into him.

It was his turn to moan. She smiled.

“There’s no way to live with out you.” He said thrusting hard into her.

“Oberyn!” She cried.

“Yes, my love.” He smiled wickedly at her.

“You are a wicked man. You know that you’ve lied to me.” Ellaria said removing him from her.

“I do not!” He cried indignant and reaching for her.

He caught her from behind. He swung her to the edge of the pool and entered her from behind. He groaned his pleasure. She cried out and laughed.

“Oberyn, you lie.” She said wiggling into him.

He drove himself into her again and again. The water lapping and Ellaria screaming her pleasure. He spent his seed in her and pulled her to him.

“I do not.” He said pinching her nipple.

“You do, my love. You don’t realize it, yet. But you are letting someone in. That’s ok. You deserve that.” Ellaria said kissing him sweetly.

“I do not.” He said.

“My dear Prince, you will fall for a foreign beauty. You will save her from herself and her monsters. She will need you and you will go to her. You will be putty in her hands. You will enjoy every moment of it. I was a moment in your life, a beautiful wonderful moment, Oberyn. I’m gone. I was there to show you that having a companion was worth it. She will show you that one person can be enough. I love you. But you must let me go.” Ellaria said fading away.

“Ellaria, don’t please, stay.” Oberyn cried out.

There was this pain again. This overwhelming grief. He was losing her all over again.

“Oberyn? Oberyn... Oberyn!” came a sweet voice from some where in the distance.

He got out of the pool and ran to it. He ran to the sweet, scared voice. He tried to find it. It called again and again. He found himself on the beach. There was a red haired woman crying and covered in blood. He ran to her and when she looked at him. He drew back in horror. She was a corpse rotting and crumbling.

“Oberyn! Oberyn, please!” It cried.

He wanted to help it. Then suddenly cold washed over him. The beach froze and snow fell. He heard a wolf howl. Then he felt something hit his gut. Everything thing faded.

***  
He sat upright blinking. The room was awash with noise and light.

“Fucking hells!” Daemon cried.

“Oberyn...” he felt two delicate hands on his arm.

He turned and saw gorgeous Sansa. She was wrapped in his sheet. Her eyes wide with fear and red from crying. Why was she crying? Did he hurt her?

He reached out and touched her face. He wiped a tear from her eye. He couldn’t hurt her. He never would. She leaned into his hand. He smiled. She smiled and then punched him in the chest hard.

“Ow!” He cried rubbing the spot.

“What the fuck, Oberyn?” She glared at him.

He arched an eyebrow at her. Her gaze was hard. She was stronger than she looked. Daemon laughed. He turned to Daemon.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Oberyn growled.

“I heard her panicked yells and came running.” Daemon said jerking his head at Sansa, his eyes lingering for too long.

Oberyn growled. Daemon threw up his hands in surrender.

“What happened?” Oberyn asked Sansa.

“We were sleeping and then... you started thrashing... I tried to wake you... but you wouldn’t... I was so scared...” Sansa said taking his hand.

Oberyn swallowed hard. He’d done it again. He traveled planes. He was with Ellaria again. He’d had Sansa in his bed and he’d gone to Ellaria. He felt guilty and sick. Why should he though? He barely knew this girl. Ellaria was the love his life. Her words crept into his mind.

_“...you will fall for a foreign beauty... You will save her from herself and her monsters. She will need you and you will go to her... She will show you that one person can be enough...”_

He shook his head. He looked at Daemon, who looked back at him hard and jerked his head at Sansa. He had to tell her, but how to explain. Sansa looked at him with those bright blue doe eyes.

“Get us breakfast.” He said to Daemon.


	12. Oberyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic and stuff!

Oberyn waited for Daemon to leave. He looked at Sansa. Her hard eyes were boring a whole into him. He raised a hand slowly to cup her face. She allowed the touch. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” He said quietly.

“Oberyn... you said a name...” Sansa said not looking hurt but concerned.

“Ellaria?” He asked already knowing the answer.

“Yes.” She said taking his hand in hers.

He sighed heavily and kissed her hand. She rubbed little circles on the back of his hand. 

“She was someone special to you?” Sansa asked cautiously.

“Yes. She was my love. She was fire and passion. She was loving and caring. She was a wonderful mother. She was the mother of my four youngest daughters, Elia, Obella, Dorea, and Lorenza. Then... there was an accident... a drunk driver... hit her head on. She died in instantly. Lorenza was so little. She doesn’t even really remember her. She looks like her.” Oberyn said his eyes never leaving hers.

“Oh, Oberyn. I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine. Your poor daughters... I don’t know what I would do without my mom.” Sansa said putting a hand on his face. 

He leaned into the contact. He was stilled by her touch. He felt almost ok. 

“Were you having a nightmare about losing her?” She asked rubbing a thumb on his cheek.

“Not exactly. I have this ability.” Oberyn said taking her hand from his face and keeping it in his hands.

“Ability?” Sansa asked.

“Sometimes when I sleep... I can go places... I can travel to another plane...” Oberyn said trying to gauge her reaction. 

“There are people in the North who have Greensight. They seem to travel to far away places and know things they shouldn’t be able to. My brother does it sometimes.” She said completely nonplussed about what he said.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that reaction.” Oberyn said looking at her. 

He really looked at her. She was beautiful, yes. She was so much more. He could see that she was strong and intelligent. He saw her kindness in her eyes. She was compassionate and unselfish. She was weaseling her way into his soul. 

The door banged open and Daemon came in with a tray of food. They both jumped. He put it on the little desk next to his bed. Then he went right back out. 

“So who is he?” Sansa asked slipping out of the bed and gathering her clothes. 

“Here.” Oberyn said throwing one of his tees at her, “That’s Daemon. He’s a family friend.” 

Sansa slipped his shirt on him and went to the food. If that wasn’t a sight. He must made an involuntary noise. She turned and looked at him. She smirked at him. He rose from his bed and went to her. He kissed her soundly, making her moan. He pulled away and smirked.

They sat and ate breakfast together. They made simple conversations about their lives, families, and work. Sansa was a good listener and she was great conversationalist. Oberyn liked her laugh, and her expressive eyes. She was steady and firm. She seemed to anchor him in this moment. 

“So, you want to tell me what made you text me this morning?” Oberyn asked her.

Sansa froze. She blushed furiously. She didn’t meet his eyes.

“Promise you want be mad?” Sansa said looking down in shame.

“Sansa... I won’t be mad.” Oberyn said putting a finger under her chin and made her look at him. 

“I was scrolling through social media. I saw something... It made me angry and hurt... I just wanted to forget and I wanted to feel like I was wanted. That I was worth it to someone.” She said her eyes filling with pain.

Oberyn took her face in his hands. He knelt before her. He kissed her soft and gentle. He couldn’t believe that this woman didn’t see how incredible she was. It twisted his heart and made him want to lay waste to anyone who’d wronged her. 

“Sansa, you are beautiful. You are kind and you are intelligent. If you ever want a reminder of that I will gladly do that for you. If you want to just want me to pleasure you I will do that for you. Whatever you want. It’s yours.” He said pressing his forehead to hers.

“Oberyn... I...” Sansa said putting her hands in his hair. 

“Hey everybody decent!” Daemon called as he came in anyway. 

They broke apart. Daemon did have a hand over his eyes. He had a phone that wasn’t his in his hand.

“Oh my phone!” Sansa said going and retrieving it from his hand.

“It won’t stop dinging.” Daemon said turning and leaving again.

She flittedback to the chair. She looked at her phone. 

“Fuck!” She said going to gather her things.

“What’s wrong?” He said standing. 

“Arya woke up and I wasn’t there. She called like a million times. She apparently called your brother, who was calling you. Daemon apparently filled her in. She’s still pissed. I got to go apologize. She’s the whole reason I am here.” Sansa said slipping on her shorts and shoes.

She somehow, by dark magic Oberyn assumed, put her bra on while not taking off his shirt. He realized she was going to take his shirt with her.

“Alright. I’m sorry. You going to keep my shirt?” Oberyn asked trying to suppress a grin.

“Yes. I am.” She said coming to him and kissing him, “See you tonight for dinner.” 

“See you for dinner.” He said watching her leave.

Daemon peaked into the room. He smiled sardonically at Oberyn. Oberyn sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“She seems nice.” Daemon said sweetly

“Fuck off, you prick!” Oberyn said throwing a piece of toast at him. 


	13. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I released 2 chapters so read 13 and 14

Sansa was hurrying out Oberyn’s house, and their family compound. She reached the hotel and made a dash for the elevator. Her mind was racing. _What is my life, right now? Arya’s gonna kill me. What the fuck am I going to wear on this date? Did I really just text Oberyn Martell “you up?” ? Fucking hells...._

The doors of the elevator slid open. She made a break for Arya’s room. She knocked on the door tentatively. The door flew open and Arya stood before her. Rage rolled off of her. Sansa gulped. Arya gave her the once over and stepped aside. Sansa walked timidly passed her. Talisa was sitting on the couch and when she saw Sansa she rushed to hug her. She hugged her too.

“Have a seat, Sansa.” Arya said flatly.

 _Shit_. Sansa plopped into a chair. She looked at her sister, who in this moment was both their mother and father. She had Catelyn’s fury, but Nedd’s steady patience. It was utterly terrifying.

“Arya, I...” Sansa began.

“Sansa. I know you’re sorry. I forgive you. If you are going on a booty call, give a bitch a text.” Arya pleaded with her.

Sansa burned with embarrassment. She looked down at the floor. _Is that what she’d done? Was what happened with Oberyn a “booty call”?_ It didn’t feel like it. There was something else there and she thought maybe he felt it too.

Then a vicious thought snaked into her brain. _You think the Viper wants you? You little prudish Northern girl. You think that he’s going to want anything from you but good fuck?_ It wasn’t her voice she’d heard. It was Joffery’s. Sansa shook her head. He’s not here. He can’t hurt me. She shivered.

“Sansa? Are you ok?” Talisa asked placing a hand on her arm.

“Yeah, just bad memories.” Sansa said smiling at her.

“So....” Arya said staring at her sister.

“So?” Sansa asked.

“Is he good?” Talisa burst out.

“Talisa!” Sansa said her face burning.

“I’m hormonal! Tell me!” Talisa demanded taking a seat on the couch that was next Sansa’s chair.

“I mean we didn’t... Have sex...” Sansa said sheepishly.

“You mean to tell me that I almost had a heart attack... and you didn’t even get laid?” Arya said rage building up in her face.

“I said we didn’t have sex. I didn’t say we did nothing.” Sansa snapped at her.

She immediately wanted to shove the words back down her throat. Talisa and Arya both grinned like mad women. Arya plopped down next to Talisa and motioned for her to continue.

“So what’d you do?” Talisa said slyly.

“I mean... we... we made out a lot. He took me back to his house... He told me we didn’t have to do anything, but like I wanted to. Oh gods. This is so embarrassing.” Sansa said putting her hands over her face.

“Bitch you better not have gotten me excited over you just making out with him.” Arya said crossly.

“He well... heatemeoutandmademecomethreetimes!” She forced out the words.

“Damn...” Talisa said sitting back into the couch.

“Thank the fucking gods...” Arya said raising her arms in reverence.

“I have never had someone do that before... Any of it... He didn’t even make me return the favor. He seemed perfectly ok with stopping there.” Sansa said still astonished by the enigma that was Oberyn.

“Sansa, sweet heart... that’s what real men do. They cherish the women their with.” Talisa said her eyes sad.

”I know. I have always known. I just felt trapped. Who else would want me? I’m just dumb girl who let a monster take everything from her...” Sansa said tears falling down her face.

”Sansa that’s not who you are. You are intelligent, caring, patient, and warm. You are one of the best people I know. I may want to ring your freaking neck every few minutes, but you are so much more than just a girl who made mistakes. Everybody makes mistakes. It how we choose to grow from them is what matters.” Arya said her eyes burning.

Sansa stood and collapsed on her sisters. They allowed it. They stayed that way for awhile. They didn’t speak or move. They just enjoyed being with each other.   
  


“What are we doing today?” Talisa asked.

”Spa Day. Then help Sansa get ready for her date.” Arya suggested.

”I’m down.” Sansa said.   
  


They went about getting ready to go to the spa. The spa is what Sansa imagine heaven was like. It was beautiful. It was soothing colors of white, blues, teals, with splashes of gold. They had a wonderful day of pampering. They had massages, facials, manicures, and pedicures. Sansa couldn’t remember the last time she’d done something like this.   
  


The Stark women made their way to Sansa’s room rejuvenated. They went to work trying to figure out what the hell she would wear.   
  


“Is it just dinner?” Talisa asked.

”I don’t know.” Sansa said.

”Is it public place or his house?” Arya asked.

”I don’t know.” Sansa said.

”Text him and ask.” Talisa suggested.

”Ok.” Sansa said wanting to smack herself for not thinking of that sooner.   
  


She relayed the information to her sisters. They both looked like Sansa had given them a million dollars. Talisa did a little happy dance.

”Dancing in Dorne!” Talisa said with a far off look.

They decided on a dress that came to her knees, but had the right amount of “boobage”, Arya’s word. It flared outward, which Talisa thought would look pretty when dancing. The dress was gold with black trim. They picked on her black kitten heels. Talisa did her hair. She left it down, but curled it. Arya sat on the bathroom sink and made jokes. Arya tried to pick out her under garments, but Sansa out right refused that idea. Sansa did pick a black lacy pushup bra with matching panties. They’d just finished her make up when there was a knock at the door.   
  


Sansa took a deep breath. _Why am I suddenly so nervous?_ She looked at Arya and Talisa. Talisa nodded encouragingly. Arya gave her a thumbs up. She steeled herself and opened the door.   
  
Her breath hitched. Oberyn was a god come to earth to torture her she was sure. He was wearing a short sleeved, light yellow button down. It has an intricate swirly pattern. It clung to his well muscled body. She was surprised it didn’t bust open. She also realized with delight he was showing off his tattoos. That somehow made him sexier. He had dark wash jeans with dark fancy trainers. He had the same necklace that he wore every other time she’d seen him. The spear piercing the sun. She looked up into his face and realized that he was doing the exact same thing she was. They’d both just been checking each other out.   
  
She smirked as his eyes met hers. He smirked right back. It lit a fire in her lower belly.   
  


“You ready to go Ice Queen?” He purred.

”Yes, Viper.” She said as sultry as she could.


	14. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Abuse Mentioned
> 
> I released two chapters so read 13 and 14

Oberyn’s eyes darkened and his smile became wicked. It made the fire in her belly go up a couple degrees. He lent her his arm and she took it.

“Night, ladies.” He called to her sisters.

“Night.” They both sang.

He pulled Sansa from the room and closed the door behind her. He led her down the hall to the elevators. They entered. Sansa could feel his eyes on her. She was trying very hard not to blush or just jump his bones right now. Sansa never had been a very sexual person, but Oberyn elicited a primal reaction from her.

“You look incredible.” He whispered softly in her ear.

“You, too.” She said trying to stop herself from shivering from his breath in her ear.

The doors opened and more people got in. There were two girls and a guy. One of the girls looked at Sansa and sneered after giving Oberyn the once over. The girl was clearly not Dornish. She had light skin, big boobs that threatened to spill from her dress, she had muddy brown hair, and green eyes. She was pretty. Sansa supposed. The girl moved in front of Oberyn looking up at him.

“Hey baby? Got big plans?” She asked skidding a hand up his chest.

Something inside Sansa reared it’s ugly head. It was angry and feral. Sansa kept her features schooled. She wanted to growl at the woman to back the fuck off. She couldn’t though. It wasn’t like Oberyn was her boyfriend. Besides, Oberyn was known for his many lovers. She had sinking feeling. What if he invited her along? What if he wanted them both? Sansa wasn’t exactly thrilled with this idea. Especially with this bitch.

“Yes. I do have plans.” Oberyn purred he dropped her arm.

Sansa felt a pang in her chest. That was soon squashed when arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him. She put one arm around his back and slid her hand up his torso. She felt him tense under her hand. She smirked at that. The girl didn’t seem perturbed by this at all. She seemed to take it as a challenge. _Wow. Bitch is desperate. Of course same could be said about her._

The girl laughed cruelly. She obviously didn’t find Sansa impressive. Sansa stared at her unfazed. Her eyes ice. She didn’t remove herself from Oberyn. He was probably used to this kind of attention. He may even like it. Sansa had to get it together because he wasn’t hers. She can’t be jealous.   
  


“Well when prude Barbie over here bores you. Let me know,” she said slipping a card from her clutch and putting in his back pocket.   
  


Her hand stayed there for far too long. Sansa had to fight every urge to cut a bitch. Oberyn grabbed the girl’s arm and set her back a pace.

”Thanks, but I don’t like my women catty.” Oberyn said smiling, but it was a smile Sansa had never seen.

It was cold, and lifeless. Thankfully the doors came open. The girl was staring at them mouth agape. Sansa kept her features blank and impassive. On the inside however she was smiling like the cat who ate the canary. He pulled her through the lobby. The came to the front entrance, where Daemon was. He smiled brightly at them. He was leaning on a cherry red Lamborghini.   
  


“Wow.” Sansa said whistling.

”You like?” Oberyn asked.

”Yes. It’s an Aventador, right?” Sansa asked leaving his side to get a closer look.   
  


Daemon made a noise of approval. Oberyn chuckled. She turned to look at him and quirked an eyebrow in question.

”Sorry, love. I didn’t peg you for a car girl.” He said his eyes glittering with mirth.

”I grew up with 5 brothers, and Arya.” Sansa said rolling her eyes. 

“Fair point.” He said closing the distance and pressing her to the car.   
  


Her breath hitched. An image of him taking her against his car flashed in her mind. She shook it from her mind. He smiled that wicked little smile. He pulled her from the car. He opened the butterfly doors. She slid inside. _Damn this is a nice car. Arya’s going to freak out when she hears about this._

Oberyn went around the front of the car and slipped in. The doors closed. They were off. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile.

”Does that happen a lot?” Sansa asked quietly.

”Does what happen a lot?” He asked.

”The girl in the elevator...” Sansa asked her face burning.

”Yes. As you are aware I have a reputation. So I do get approached a lot. Its mostly out of curiosity. I enjoy it for the most part.” Oberyn answered honestly.

Sansa could respect his honesty. He wasn’t trying to trick her or make her believe that he was something he wasn’t. She could handle that. This was just two people who want to enjoy each other’s company. Nothing, more. It was probably the only thing that she could handle right now.

”Does that bother you?” Oberyn asked his voice was wary.

”No.” Sansa answered honestly. 

”Sansa, I know things are different in the North. I know what you must think of me. Maybe that’s what drew you to me. That’s fine if it did. I would never insult you by indulging another person while with you. Unless you wanted that.” He said the last part a tease. 

”I... I don’t think that’s something I would want.” She said burning.

”Alright, then. I meant what I said to that girl I don’t like catty women. I like women who are confident in who they are. They don’t need to attack other women to feel superior. She also couldn’t hold a candle to you.” Oberyn said softly.

”Oh.” Sansa said shyly.

They pulled up to a restaurant, The Spear. She’d heard about this place. It was supposed to be the best place to eat. Oberyn opened the doors and came around to her. He helped her up and pulled her to him. He kissed her gently. Sansa’s belly was aflame again. He pulled away and smiled. It wasn’t wicked. It was his warm one. The one that could melt the coldest of hearts. She smiled back. He threw the keys to the valet. He took her hand and led her in. He gave the hostess his name. She led them to a private balcony, where it was just the two of them. She caught her breath. There were twinkling lights hanging above them, and the table was covered in bold colored fabric. There were candles flickering in the center of the table. Something in Sansa felt warm and she wanted to cry. Sansa must have stopped. Oberyn was looking at her with concern.

”Is this alright?” He asked kissing her hand.

”Better than alright.” She said shakily. 

”Good.” He said sighing in relief.

He pulled her chair out for her and she sat. He kissed the side of her neck and Sansa giggled at the sudden contact. He smiled. He sat across from her and just drank in the sight of her. She let him. 

”What can I get for you two tonight?” said the waiter.   
  


“I’ll have my usual. A bottle of Dornish red, as well.” He said and the waiter hurried away.

Sansa looked at Oberyn in confusion. Oberyn snickered.

”My usual order is enough to feed an army. I don’t usually come here without my daughters.” He said simply as the waiter reappear with two wine glasses and a bottle.   
  


“Oh.” Sansa said jumping at the sound of the cork.

The waiter gave them both generous pours and left. Oberyn raised his glass to her and she returned the gesture.

”So, Sansa Stark...” Oberyn said in his sultry voice, “Tell me about you.” 

“Well I told you everything about me this morning.” She said over her wine glass.

”I guess, that’s somewhat true. Can I ask you something that might be uncomfortable? You don’t have to answer, if you don’t want to.” He asked eyeing her up and down.

”I suppose.” Sansa said steeling herself.

”What did you see on social media that upset you enough that you sought me out? Not that I mind. I just want to know what made you seek my company after you gave that speech on the beach yesterday about what you do and don’t do. I’m not judging you or upset with you. I’m just curious.” He asked like he was asking her about the weather.

”Oh... Yeah... I guess that my behavior was pretty confusing. Well, you see, I saw this picture of my friend...” she said trailing off.

”Yes?” Oberyn said encouragingly.

”She was at a party and well... It might be easier to show you.” Sansa said flushing deep red.   
  
She pulled her phone from her clutch. She found the picture and showed him. He took the phone from her. He studied the picture and something flashed over his face. It was anger. He looked up at her and then the anger turned sad. She looked down at her lap. She wished the world would open up and swallow her whole.

”Was she a close friend?” He asked.

”She was my best friend since childhood. She knew... She...” Sansa said trailing off.

”She knew what he’d done to you.” Oberyn said. It wasn’t a question. 

“You know?” Sansa said refusing to look at him. 

“Sansa, look at me.” Oberyn said his voice soft.

She didn’t however. She remained eyes down. The waiter appeared with several others carrying tray laden with plates. She didn’t really feel like eating though. The restaurant staff disappeared. Neither one of them moved. They sat in silence. Sansa looking at her lap. Oberyn looking at her. She heard him move and she looked up. He was so close, so fast. He pushed her chair back and pulled her to him. He held her close. She took in his manly, yet citrus hinted scent. It made her head spin. His hard, warm body pressed to hers was comforting, more than she’d care to admit.

”Sansa, I will never judge you. I will never raise a hand to you. I will never make you do anything you don’t want. I will never make you doubt that you are a strong, beautiful woman. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through. I’m here to listen or here to help you forget for awhile.” Oberyn said putting his finger under her chin and making her look into his eyes.

”Why?” Sansa asked her heart racing.

”Sansa, I have never met anyone like you. I have never... I have... I just want to make you happy. I don’t really know the reason. I just know that it’s what I want. If you’ll let me I will do that.” Oberyn said ardently.

”I like being around you. I don’t know why. I just do.” Sansa admitted.

Oberyn smiled and kissed her soundly. It sent a tingle up her spine. He sat her down in her chair and went back to his own. They began to eat and talk about everything and anything. It was easy Sansa realized. Oberyn was easy to be with. He didn’t put pressure or limits to what this was between them. They were both just chasing this feeling. She still had no idea what that was.

***

After their dinner Oberyn drove them to a parking garage and led her to a huge open air market. There was music coming from a square where people were dancing. It was a beautiful dance. Oberyn pulled her towards the dancing. Sansa gulped. Oberyn smirked.

”Scared, Ice Queen?” He challenged.

”Of you? Absolutely not.” She said allowing him to pull her to him.

”Follow my lead.” Oberyn whispered in her ear.

”Whatever you say, Viper.” She whispered back.

His eyes darkened with lust. She smirked. He groaned. The Viper was in for a surprise because Sansa took ballroom dancing for most of her life. So she was very good at dancing. As he began their turn around the dance floor. He was slow and steady. He was allowing her to get used to the pace. She spun herself away from him and he pulled her in. He dipped her slightly. He looked at her shocked. She smiled her own wicked grin. He swallowed hard. _Oh, he ain’t ready._ They spun and twirled with the rhythm. The world around them melting away. His hands were everywhere. So were hers. They were lost in this moment. As the song ended they ended their faces inches apart, breathing heavily, one of his hands on the small of her back, one of hers twisted into his hair, and their other hands joined together. Noise broke around them, shattering the moment. People were whooping and cheering for them. They disentangled themselves. Oberyn gave a bow and so did she. They both laughed. They danced for what seemed like no time and all the time in the world. Oberyn was a very good dancer. She supposed that, that shouldn’t really surprise her.

”Will you come home with me?” Oberyn whispered in her ear as another song ended.

Sansa’s breath hitched and her body trembled. _Will she?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will releasing two chapters tomorrow as well.


	15. Oberyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Abuse eluded to.
> 
> 🚨SMUT ALERT🚨

Sansa had frozen in his arms. Oberyn thought he’d overstepped. He thought she was going to reject him right there. He thought he’d misread everything. _Maybe I am losing my touch?_   
  


She looked up at him with those big blue eyes. She smiled sweetly. _Thump._ His heart was echoing into his head. He smiled back down at her. She worked her hand into his hair and brought her mouth to his. She kissed him with passion and fire. He kissed her right back, pulling her to him. He could feel her soft curves against him. It made his cock throb.   
  


“Is that a yes?” Oberyn asked breaking them apart.

”Take me home, Viper.” She whispered in his ear.

 _Fuck!_ The things this woman did to him. He pulled her along back to his car. Oberyn has never moved so fast in his life. He got her in the car and himself. He wanted to race home , but traffic laws and shit. He pulled to the gate of the compound after what seemed like an eternity. It was made even more painfully long by the fact that Sansa had taken upon herself to put a hand on his leg. The little minx slowly worked her hand to his hard cock and began to stroke it through his jeans. Oberyn was trying to focus on the road. He let out an involuntary moan. She chuckled. He growled at her. She giggled. _Fuck!_

He got his car parked in his garage and he ran around the car. He got to her and pulled her into his arms. He grabbed her peachy ass and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She rolled her hips against his.   
  
“Sansa,” he moaned as he carried her into the house.

He carried her into his bedroom. He laid her on his bed. His hands went to her long, beautiful legs. He went up dresses skirt watching her.

She smiled a wicked little smile. The same one she’d made while they were dancing when she’d hustled him into thinking she didn’t know how to dance. Oh could she dance. The way her body moved was incredible. 

He made it to her panties, which was black and lacy. He pulled them off her and put his mouth on the sweet little cunt of hers. He worked her pearl with his tongue and she gasped. She moaned as he continued his ministrations. He slipped a finger in her dripping pussy. She shuddered and moaned his name. He went to work to bring her to her bliss. He added a second finger. She tumbled over the edge. She screamed in pleasures. He let her ride out her orgasm on his fingers. He came up to her and kissed her lips. Her hands went to his pants. He tried to stop her.

”Oberyn don’t you fucking dare stop me.” She growled.

“As you wish, Ice Queen.” He said relenting.

She sat up and pushed him onto the bed. She pulled off his trainers and socks. She undid his jeans and yanked them from him. He was hard as a rock. Her eyes went to the bulge in his boxers. He chuckled as her eyes widened. She smiled as she blushed a pretty shade of pink. She went to the buttons on his shirt, kissing him as she went down. He leaned back enjoying her lips on his body. She neared his waistband if his boxers. He looked down at her. She looked up at him, kneeling on the floor.

”You don’t have to.” He said.   
  


“I know,” she said grabbing the waistband of his boxers, “I want to.”

He lifted his hips and she released him from his boxers. Her eyes went wide and then flicked to his face. She smiled a devilish smirk. She licked the head of his dick and the length of it. Then she took him into that sexy, full lipped mouth. Oberyn cried out in pleasure. Sansa licked and sucked him. Her hands worked the length of him that didn’t fit in her mouth and his balls. He worked his fingers in her her hair. He let her control the pace and how far they went. She began to pick up speed. Pressure was building in Oberyn.

”Sansa... I won’t last much longer...” he gasped out.   
  


She kept him in her mouth and continued to coax him to his climax. Light burst behind his eyes as he came. She swallowed him. She smiled devilishly again. Oberyn grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. Her breath hitched. He kissed her. He unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head. He unclasped her bra and dropped it to the floor. She was naked except for her kitten heels. She smiled at him. She went to take off her shoes. He stopped her.

”Leave them on.” He said grinding himself against her wetness.

She moaned. He felt his cock stir to life again. She gasped.

”Oberyn” she said rolling against him. 

“Yes, Sansa.” He said grinding against her. 

“Please...” she begged pulling his hair.

”Tell me what you want.” He purred into her ear, while kissing down her neck.

”I want you.” She moaned.

”You have me.” He teased as ducked down and sucked a pink nipple.   
  


“Oberyn Martell, fuck me right now.” She said pulling his hair and forcing him to look at her.

Her normally icy blue eyes were now blown wide and enflamed. He flipped her to her back and moved them to the center of his bed. He pressed himself to her opening. She watched him and she looked scared. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. He eased into her gently as whispered all the things that he liked about her into her ear. When he was full sheathed inside her, he looked down at her. She looked up at him.   
  
“We can stop.” He said quietly.

”Please, don’t. Oberyn this is the best thing I have ever felt. You feel so good. Fuck if it isn’t the best feeling having you in me. Please, Oberyn. Show me how this is supposed to be.” She begged wrapping her legs around him.

He eases out and back in allowing her to adjust to his size. He knew she’d not seen someone as big as him. He was about average, which made him chuckle at the thought of what a tiny prick, Joffery must have.

”You are so tight, Sansa... You feel incredible...” he moaned as increased the pace.

If she was loud when he pleasured her before. She was even louder now. It encouraged him increase his speed and he pounded into her deeper and deeper. He reached to her pearl and worried it until she came all over his cock.

”That’s it, Sansa. Come all over me.” He moaned as she clamped around him.

Her hands were in his hair pulling it. He loved that.   
  


“I’m on birth control.” She whispered.   
  


He looked at her. She smiled languidly. He fucked her harder then. Her face melting into one of pleasure. She came undone again and he wasn’t far behind. He spilled into her and moaning her name. He collapsed onto her careful not to squish or hurt her. She sigh happily while she played with his hair. She rubbed his scalp which made him putty in her hands. She chuckled at his reaction. He ran his hand up and down the side of her body.   
  


“We should shower.” He said absently.

”Probably.” She said softly.

”Don’t want to move.” He said pouting.

”Me either.” She giggled.

He removed himself from inside her. She let out a small gasp of pleasure. He smirked. She smirked back. _Gods she was beautiful._ He stood and pulled her with him to his shower. They cleaned up, but not before they gave each other another orgasm each. They dried off and he pulled her into his bed.

She pulled away. A pang went through him. _Why though? She wasn’t his. She wouldn’t want him. He was too old and too lusty for her. He wasn’t what she needed._ She went to her things and found her phone. She did something with it and grabbed a charger and plugged it into his wall. His heart released the tension that had been building there. She crawled into his bed and pulled him to her. 

”Scared, Viper?” She asked slyly.

He loved when he used that moniker when addressing him.

”Of you, Ice Queen?” He smiled and pulled her into his chest, where she snuggled into him, “Not even a little.” _I’m fucking terrified._

_***  
  
_

Oberyn wasn’t sure when they’d fallen asleep. They had in each other’s arms. He heard voices though. He opened his eyes and saw two women sitting on the end of his bed. Ellaria and Elia. Ellaria glanced at Sansa lying next to him.

”You have great taste, my love. You always have.” She smirked.

”Ellaria, it’s not...” Oberyn began.

”You were right about him being in denial.” Elia said looking at him with pity.

”Why are you here? You’ve never come before.” He snapped at her.

”Well, aren’t we testy. I’m here dear brother to help you.” Elia said as if this was obvious. 

”Help me with what?” Oberyn asked.

”Letting go.” Ellaria said sadly.

”No.” he sounded like a child. 

”My love, look inside yourself. You can feel it. You have feelings for this, girl. She has some for you as well. She needs you, Oberyn. She needs someone who will push her and challenge her. Someone to cherish her. You need her to ground you. You can’t keep traveling to this plane. It will kill you. You leave a bit of yourself here each time. Let her be your anchor and you be her sail. Please, my love. Our daughters need you.” Ellaria pleaded.

He knew she was right about the traveling hurting him it was getting harder to wake up. He just missed her so much. Elia was watching him. Her face hurt his heart as well.

”It wasn’t your fault.” She said simply.   
  


He didn’t believe her. She reached out and took his hand.   
  


“She’ll end up like me. She will think she isn’t worthy of real love and she will go back. He will kill her.” She said eye filling with tears, “Prove her wrong” 

She took his hand and placed on Sansa’s side. He bolted up right and glanced around the room. They were gone.   
  
“Oberyn?” Sansa said sleepily.   
  


He looked at her. Her face heavy with sleep. His heart twisted. He did feel something but they barely knew each other. It was all too fast and too much. Her face became full of worry.

”Oberyn?” She said sitting up.

He crashed into her. He let himself be lost in the softness of her body. She obliged. They went on like that for most of the night. Sleeping and then waking to worship each other. Sleep finally took them. He remained in one place with her. With Sansa. 


	16. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for angst!!!! 
> 
> Get ready for the worst (Jean Ralphio from Parks and Rec singing) person ever to come back into the story.

What Sansa was doing with her phone:

  
Sansa woke with Oberyn’s arms around her. His steady breathing in the only sound in the room. Sansa had never felt so safe in her life. She didn’t know why. She barely knew Oberyn. Still... In the short time they’d known each other he’d given her more affection and intimacy than in all her years with Joffery. It didn’t hurt that he was the best sex of her entire life. She snuggled into him. He grunted.

”Sansa.” He said sleepily.   
  


“Yes.” She said quietly.

”You got stop wiggling that sweet little ass of yours into me.” He groaned.

”You mean... like this...” she said wiggling her hips feeling him hard against her.

He groaned. He flipped onto her. He looked hungrily at her. He kissed her soundly on the lips. He settled himself, so he was at her entrance. 

The door to his room banged open. He hurried to cover them. He growled. 

”Someone better be dying!” He hissed.

”Uh, Dad...” came a unknown voice.

 _Oh shit! Shit. Shit_. She wanted to crawl into a hole. Oberyn’s face was horrified. 

”Oh fuck. Don’t move.” He said in her ear.

He got out of the bed. She nodded and threw the blanket over her head.   
  


“Obella. I thought you were staying with your grandparents for a month?” Oberyn said his voice even.   
  
She peeked out. He’d taken the sheet and wrapped it around his waist. He was blocking the doorway. The sheet covered his front, but not so much the back. Sansa got really good look at his butt. It was a nice butt.   
  


“Yeah, well Dorea kind of... sort of... got us sent home.” Obella said quietly.

”I did not! Obella was apart of it too!” Dorea (Sansa assumed) cried. 

”Girls.” He didn’t raise his voice, but it was like a whip had lashed out.

”Sorry, dad.” The girls toned in unison.

”What did you do?” He said his voice calm and even, but commanded his answer.

”We might have... accidentally...” Obella began.

”Accidentally... beat up... a kid in the town...” Dorea whispered.

”Why?” He asked voice never changing.

”He was a fucking prick!” Dorea shouted.

Sansa bit her lip to keep from giggling. 

“Language Dorea. I believe that neither of you would openly seek out violence. You would have to be provoked. Your grandparents would feel the same. How bad did you beat this boy?” He said smoothly.

”He’s got a broken nose and arm.” Obella said quietly.

”Why?” Oberyn asked again.

“He found out who were were... He called ama ...” Dorea said crying.   
  
“a whore...” Obella finished crying.

Oberyn’s whole body fell. Sansa’s heart broke for the girls. They’d lost their mother and was just trying to be with a piece of her. Then some little shit ruined it. Her heart hurt for Oberyn. He had to deal with the loss of his love and then also be there for his daughters. Sansa suddenly felt greedy for taking so much of his time. Guilt gripped her. Oberyn sighed.

”Girls, give me a minute and we’ll get breakfast, ok?” Oberyn said softly.

”Ok, dad.” Obella said.

”Can your friend come?” Dorea said peeking around Oberyn and locking eyes with Sansa.   
  


_Oh no._ She waved and smiled. Dorea waved and Obella peeked around too. She smiled at Sansa and then at her dad. Oberyn turned to look at Sansa. His eyes were sad and happy all at once. She wanted to hold him. She smiled at him and shrugged. He smiled back at her.

”Can my friend come?” He asked smirking.   
  
Something changed in his face. He was realizing that he would be taking her to breakfast with his family. It wasn’t just as a the daughter of a wealthy business man. It would mean something more. Sansa’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t look upset or distressed, but something had changed.

“I.. uh don’t have anything to uh wear...” Sansa said face burning.

”We will get you something!” Dorea said pulling her sister along.

Oberyn shut the door and put his forehead against it. He sighed heavily. Sansa got out of bed and went to him. She put her arms around his middle and rested her head against the center of his back. He put a hand on hers. They stayed that way for a few minutes. He turned to her and brought his lips to hers. It was like the kiss last night. He’d bolted up and had a wide eyed look on his face. It was like he’d seen a ghost, which considering his abilities he probably did. He’d crashed into her. It was a lust filled or passion fueled kiss. It was one of need and comfort. He needed her in this moment to be there for him. She wanted to be. Then a little voice in her head was saying, _you’ll have to go home eventually. This can’t last. He’ll move on and you’ll be alone again. No one will want you._ Sansa and Oberyn separated. He looked at her with those dark sultry eyes. She smiled sweetly at him.

”You don’t have to come to breakfast. The girls want to question you. They’ll try to make you uncomfortable. I... haven’t really brought someone around them since...” Oberyn said looking at her seriously.

He wasn’t ready. She wasn’t enough. How could she think that she was? Ellaria was the great love of his life. She was some dumb northern bimbo, he’d just met. _Why did it hurt like this?_ It didn’t matter. _Brace yourself, Stark._

”Oberyn. I don’t know what this is that we are doing. It’s more than anything I’ve ever had. I’m not going to overstep or try to change who you are. There are things that I am just not comfortable with that would in time chip away at what this is because I’ve been hurt and I am not real big on sharing. I know that you are a man who has needs. That can’t be satisfied by one person alone. I don’t want to make this something it isn’t either. If you don’t want me to come to breakfast because that’s a big step for you. That’s fine. You’ve respected my boundaries. I will respect yours.” She said cupping his cheek.

She felt the words tumbling from her mouth. She watched his blank face remain that way. _Why does it hurt like this?_

”Sansa... I... I want to... I think that...” Oberyn said his eyes full of doubt and worry.

That was all she needed for an answer. It was too much and he wasn’t ready for whatever this is. She couldn’t say it didn’t hurt. She wouldn’t cry. She wouldn’t do it here. She couldn’t even say she was mad at him. They didn’t know what this was. It was tangled and complicated. It pulled them together like magnets. Their trauma was a wall of bricks that kept them from going any further. She’d let down hers, but he wasn’t ready. She couldn’t blame him. She’d respect his boundaries. She knew she’d never be enough for him, as much as she liked Oberyn she didn’t share. Oberyn was a man of pleasure and she was a woman of domesticity at heart. She knew it. She’d known the minute she’d went at him. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. _Why does it hurt like this?_ Sansa kissed him softly. She went and gathered her clothes up and got them on. She retrieved her shoes from the bathroom. She got her phone and charger in her clutch. Oberyn was still standing there watching her. His face was pained. She kissed him again and went out the bedroom. She went out of the room and ran into the girls.

”That’s a pretty dress.” Obella said.

”Thank you, Obella, right?” Sansa said smiling.

”Yeah, and that’s Dorea. We’re twins. We are going to be seniors next year.” Obella said smiling and pointing at her sister.

Ellaria must have been just as beautiful as Oberyn because so far all their children were gorgeous. She didn’t feel jealous, she realized. She terrible for the woman who wouldn’t see them married or well loved. She wouldn’t meet her grandchildren. These girls wouldn’t have a mother to cry to when their heart was broken. Sansa wanted her mother now. She couldn’t tell her mother this. She’d sound insane. 

”That’s wonderful. I’m Sansa. I’m your dad’s friend. I would love to have breakfast with you guys. You see, I’m here with my sisters and I need to go check on them.” Sansa said watching the girls’ faces fall, “But hey you get bored with your dad have him give my number and we can hang out.” 

The girls exchange a look. Then examined Sansa critically.

”Obara was right about you.” Dorea said.

”Excuse me?” Sansa asked bewildered.

”You’re different.” Obella chimed in.

”Ok...” Sansa said warily.

”Good different.” Dorea said coming to conclusion about something.

”Thanks... It was nice meeting you girls.” She said as she went to the door. 

She heard the bedroom door open. She didn’t dare turn to look at him. She smiled at the girls and left.   
  


***  
  


Sansa was laying in her suite’s bed staring at the ceiling. Her phone kept dinging. She didn’t want to see who it was. It didn’t matter right now.

Arya had come to her room that day to talk about what happened. Sansa told her everything. The way she felt about him. The way it all felt bigger than it seemed. She knew she sounded crazy. She waited for Arya’s judgement to swing down. It didn't.

“It feels like a balloon in your chest. Every time you spend time with them the balloon gets fuller and it feels like it’s going to burst. It never does. It just this light feeling that makes you so happy and terrified all at once. You know that if that balloon deflated you will be empty and hollow.” Arya said a far off look in her eyes.   
  


“Yeah.” Sansa said putting her head on her sister’s shoulder and falling asleep.

That had been about 4 days ago. Talisa and Arya ha drug her to a play and movie. They’d went bowling and wind surfing. She still felt this hollow feeling. The numbness was creeping back in.

Talisa and Arya were out sightseeing. Sansa said she had a headache. They’d not believed her but let her be all the same. She’d just been staring at the ceiling all this time. She’d replayed that night and morning over and over in her mind. It was both the best and worst moments of her life. She’d let herself believe that what happened between them meant more to Oberyn than it did. She was just another distraction from his pain. Despite that she couldn’t make herself hate him. Her phone dinged. She sighed heavily. She rolled to her phone.

Her heart ached for him. It made her feel weak and stupid. _He just wants to fuck you and dump you. You are worthless. Who would want you?_ There was Joffery’s voice in her head again. She hugged herself, trying to keep herself from falling apart. 

***

  
She heard shouting. She heard Arya calling someone a heartless dickwad. Talisa was trying to soothe the situation. She hear Oberyn saying something, but she couldn’t tell what. _Wait, what?_ _Oberyn._ Her traitor heart skipped a beat. Doran’s voice was heard too. Sansa forced herself from her bed reluctantly and went to the door. She sighed and opened it. The room went silent. There were 4 pairs of eyeballs on her. She looked to Arya.

”Wanna tell me why we are shouting?” She rasped from sleep.

”Sansa...” Oberyn started but, when she didn’t look at him he stopped.

”Hey. Sorry San. We were just talking. There’s been a development that is kind of not great.” Arya said apprehension in her face.   
  


Sansa rubbed her face. She walked past all of them and went to the mini bar. She opened a tiny bottle of Vodka and shot it back. She set it on the counter. She walked back to them and sat herself down on a chair. She motioned for those who could to do likewise. They did.

”Ok, then. I’m going to assume that this ‘development’ as you call it has to do with me. Since Oberyn and Doran are here. I assume that it has to do with the resort. I am assure since you and Talisa are looking like someone kicked a puppy that it has to do with Joffery. He’s here isn’t he?” Sansa said examining each face as she spoke.

Each face revealed her statements to be true. She nodded and went back to her bedroom. She slammed the door and locked it. She went out to the balcony and sat in a lounge chair. She cried and cried. She cried until her head-ached.

”Sansa...” She shot up and whirled to face the intruder.

There he was Oberyn.   
  


“What the actual fuck is wrong with you?” Sansa yelled at him.

”Sorry, I didn’t think...” Oberyn began.

”Yeah well you have been doing a lot of that! Haven’t you?” She spat.

She didn’t know what possessed her to say that or why all of a sudden rage was pouring out of her. She couldn’t stop it. It was like a dam had burst.

”It was all just a game to you wasn’t it? I was just another notch in your bedpost! Wasn’t I? I meant nothing to you. Oberyn, I thought that it was something real. You and me. Fate or some shit! I’m damn idiot that’s what I am!” She raged at him and he just stood there.   
  


She knew she wasn’t being fair and she was being childish. She just wanted to scream and yell. She wanted to rage and cry. He just stood there still as stone.

”Say something!” She hissed.

”What would have me say?” Oberyn asked blankly.

”I want the truth.” She glowered at him.

“I told you once already that you weren’t just another girl. You weren’t a conquest. If you were I would had you that first night,” He said anger in his eyes. “You want me to tell you that my life has been in tatters since the day Ellaria died. It has. I slowly made myself better or at least the best I could. I had to for my daughters. You want me to say that from the minute you walked in that dinning room, I was fucking done for. I didn’t know it, yet, but you had me. You didn’t have my heart but you had my very soul. You want me to say that the night you texted me. I was dead to the world, but threw clothes on and went to you like a snake comes to his charmer. You want me to tell you that the night we had dinner was one of the best nights of my life.”   
  


He’d fallen to his knees. He was staring up at her tears streaming down his stupid, beautiful face. She waited on baited breath because she knew he wasn’t done.

”You want me to tell you that the fact that you even considered going to breakfast with my daughters was the moment it all clicked into place, but for some gods forsaken reason I couldn’t get my shit together enough to talk. You want me to tell you that watching you walk away broke me. I didn’t feel like I deserved to feel that way. We barely know each other and you will have to leave. It’s too much. It’s not fucking fair for me to have met you. You want me to tell the worst fucking part? I can’t even be mad at you or regret you. You want me to tell you why? The reason is pure insanity. My brother has tried to tell me that when you know you know. That is crazy shit. Yet here I am on my knees because I am hopelessly in love with you Sansa Stark.” 


	17. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit’s going to hit the fan...

“What did you just say?” She heard herself say.

“I love you.” He said his eyes pleading.

“How do you know?” She heard her voice say.

Sansa thought she must be going catatonic or something because she couldn’t seem to get her brain to realized that she’s talking.

“The minute you walked out of my door, I knew that I couldn’t lose this feeling again. I couldn’t... It’s not the same... It’s different.” He said solemnly.

“Good different?” Sansa asked her heart racing.

“I think so. Let me try Sansa. Let me try to be what you need.” He begged her, “I have always just had what I wanted and never thought I would need this type of commitment. Ellaria, she showed me that companionship wasn’t a weighty burden, but someone to help carry the load of life.”

“Oberyn, I don’t know. I don’t want to hurt you, or get hurt. I know we’d never hurt each other intentionally. Look at us. We did.” Sansa said sadly.

“I know.” He said looking at the ground.

She fought every urge to go to him and comfort him in this moment. She had to be stronger than this. She couldn’t let him have so much sway over her. She’d never let another person do that to her.

“Give me time to think about it.” She said softly, “Let me think if I want to try to be with you.”

“I can do that.” Oberyn said rising to his feet.

“Thank you. How the fuck did you get here?” Sansa asked.

“Talisa let me onto her balcony and I jumped.” Oberyn said with a straight face, like he didn’t do the dumbest thing she’d ever heard.

“YOU JUMPED!!! OBERYN THAT WAS SO UNSAFE!!! YOU COULD’VE DIED!!!” She exploded.

She went right up to him and punched him in the chest. He took the hit and grunted.

“I forgot that you are stronger than you look.” He gasped.

“Brothers...” she answered simply.

“Right.” He said rubbing where she’d hit him.

“How long is he here?” She asked quietly, not looking at him.

“Three days.” He said matching her tone.

“Does he know I’m here?” She asked solemnly.

“Yes.” Oberyn whispered.

“I can’t stay here. Arya and Talisa can’t either. He’ll hurt them to get to me.” She said fear rising.

“Doran wants to bring you all into the compound. He has Trystane and Arianne taking him to all the clubs for the night we can move you all. Unless you want to go home.” Oberyn explained.

“He’ll follow me to King’s Landing. He knows where I live.” She said hopeless.

“Arya is working out that bit. She won’t divulge that information to me. I’m a dickwad, apparently.” He said smirking.

Sansa couldn’t help, but laugh. She reflexively hugged him close. He wrapped his arms around her. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

“Oberyn.” She said.

“Yes.” He said.

“Thank you.” She said squeezing him tighter.

“You’re welcome.” He said squeezing her back.

***

They were moved to the compound quickly and quietly. Joffrey was informed that they’d left. He was very perturbed by this news. He’d brought along Jeyne, who according to Arianne seemed to enjoy Joffery’s cruelty to others. Jeyne had had enough of playing second fiddle to Sansa. She was going to take everything from Sansa. _Great. It’s a match made in the Seven Hells._

They spent their time hanging out with the Martell family. The twins were especially fond of Talisa, who loved being with them as well. Obara had returned from High Garden with Lorenza. Oberyn’s other daughters made an appearance. Sansa wondered why. She was never left alone. One of the Martells were with her. Oberyn’s way if keeping her safe she supposed. On the last night of their stay in the compound, Sansa slipped away from everyone. Arianne was her shadow tonight. Sansa went to the private beach and sat watching the waves in the moonlight.

She’d done a lot of thinking in the last two days. She’d went over every moment with Oberyn. There were the moments they’d shared recently with his daughters giving each his attention in the way they needed. He put them before everything. It made her heart ache for him. She wanted him. Was that enough? Then she went to the moments before the compound. The moment they met, they first kissed, the moments of talking about everything and anything, moments of intimacy, the sex (yes she thought about the sex, give a girl a break), and the moment he’d told her he loved her. He’d just said it. He’d pleaded with eyes for her to believe him. _Did she? Maybe..._ She couldn’t be sure. She went to the one person she knew could help her, Catelyn Stark. She’d called her mother yesterday, knowing full well that her mother would think she’s crazy and admonish her for her foolishness. She’d tell her it was a sex high or something and Sansa could walk away. _Right?_

_”Sansa?” Her mother’s voice said._

_”Hey mom. How are you doing?” She asked._

_”Good. Jon, Robb, Bran, and Rickon went for a camping trip. So my house is for once quiet. Blissful, you could say.” She said jokingly._

_”You hate it, don’t you?” Sansa smiled._

_”Of course I do. Even if your brothers drive me up a wall, I still love them. I miss them when they’re gone. I miss all of you.” She said chuckling._

_”I miss you too.” Sansa sighed._

_”What’s the reason you called?” Catelyn commanded._

_”Can’t a girl just miss her mom?” Sansa said her tone snarky._

_”Of course she can, but I’m your mother Sansa Stark. I know that voice you need advice. Since you didn’t call your father, it’s not about business. So it’s a matter of the heart. So give it up.” Catelyn said her tone warm, but firm._

_”How did you know you loved dad?” Sansa sighed._

_”Well love, I just knew. It’s like the world clicks into place.” Catelyn said dreamily._

_Sansa felt her heart skip a beat. **”You want me to tell you that the fact that you even considered going to breakfast with my daughters was the moment it all clicked into place”**_

_”Yeah, but you’d known him a long time, right?” Sansa pressed._

_”Well... yes I suppose. Your father likes to say he knew he’d be with me from the moment I walked into that party, where we met. He said he was a ‘goner’. “ Catelyn laughed._

_Sansa swallowed hard. **“You want me to say that from the minute you walked in that dinning room, I was fucking done for“** The words screamed through her head._

_“Oh, I see.” Sansa said quietly._

_”Sansa, what’s this about?” Catelyn asked._

_”Mom, I’m going to tell you something and you have to promise, not to judge me? Ok?” Sansa said bracing herself._

_”Ok, Sansa.” Catelyn said her voice becoming steely, like she was also bracing herself._

_Sansa told her mother everything, well... everything PG-13 rated anyway. She told her how she felt and how he felt._

_”Mom, there’s so much here. There’s me and Joffery. There’s him and Ellaria. There’s the age difference. There’s the fact that he has daughters. That’s not even to mention his reputation! Mom what do I do?” She begged._

_”Sansa, I love you with all my heart. You are a smart and able woman. You have a heart of gold and the strength of a wolf. You can do anything you want. Love, my dearest daughter, isn’t easy. True love, real true love, is hard. It’s working at it every single day. It’s learning to take the things that would make this love break and making them dust in your hand. It’s realizing that if it is real none of that matters. The best things in life are achieved through trial, that’s what makes them worth having. Sansa, you’ll never know until you try.” Catelyn said her voice wrapping around Sansa like a hug._

_“Mom, what if I try and it falls apart?” Sansa whispered._

_”Then you pick up the pieces and move on. You won’t face it alone. You have your family, dear. We will never leave you. When the snow falls, and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies..” Catelyn said simply._

_”but the pack survives.” They finished together._

_”I love you mom.”_

_”I love you, too Sansa.”_

_”So how old is he again? How many daughters does he have?” Catelyn began._

_”Bye, mom” Sansa said hanging up._

She was sitting here on the beach trying to decide what to do. Did she dare make the leap of faith? That’s what this required right? Was faith? Love required a level of faith that if you fell that the other person did too, and you would catch each other. Did she have the faith? Did she trust him? A wash of memories and moments in time flooded through her again and left a warm, fuzzy feeling in her center. She did.

Sansa went to stand, but was forced down by a sharp hand. She recognized the grip. She shook free and whirled around.

”Hey bitch.” Said the sneering face of Joffery Baratheon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no... who put that cliffhanger there... Oh wait me... Sorry....


	18. Oberyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is POV of Oberyn of Sansa’s time at the compound. This chapter also has sex work in it. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: FOR ABUSE AND RAPE DISCUSSION ALSO JOFFERY. 
> 
> I am sorry.

Oberyn was in haze of longing, hurt, and fury. He longed to be with Sansa. He hurt because she didn’t trust him to be there for her. He was furious at the Baratheon prick.

Sansa and her sisters spent their days with his daughters. At first it was the twins, the twins loved Sansa. She seemed to enjoy their company as well. She’d spent an entire afternoon braiding their hair and talking about teenage girl things. The sight both lifted and crushed his heart.   
  


He’d texted Obara to return.

He called in the rest of his daughters. He need them to help protect Sansa. He had them all learn martial arts as children and they’d continued into adult life. The family didn’t want another Elia, who never learned self defense and died. So they each could fight and well. He took great pride in his girls in all they did. They did not disappoint their father. They had all arrived by the next morning. Each Martell took a turn with the Starks, except Oberyn.

He was giving Sansa her space to think. It was torture. He would come to dinner with his family knowing she’d be there and that it would be difficult to be near her. He did it anyway. He watched her smile and laugh with her sisters and his family. He watched them teach her new things. On the rare occasions, that their eyes would meet he would smile and so would she. It ripped him apart from the inside.   
  


The second night of their stay. Doran came to him at dinner. Sansa and the other Starks hadn’t arrived.   
  


“They aren’t coming Oberyn.” Doran said his eyes carefully watching his brother.

”Oh.” He said shrugging.

”They ordered a pizza and are having a ‘girls night’, I believe is what they called it. I have a task for you. You aren’t going to like it.” Doran said his face full of dread.

”What would you have of me, brother?” Oberyn replied leaning back into the chair in which he sat. 

“The Baratheon boy has asked that you attended to him. He wants ‘your’ version of a tour.” Doran said digusted.

”Have Trystane do it.” Oberyn said his muscles tensing.

”I offered.” Trystane said darkly, “He said I’m no Viper. He wanted a man who knew where the good pussy was.”

Oberyn seethed in rage. He tried to quell the anger, but he couldn’t. He stood up knocking the chair to the floor. He paced the room in his rage and turned on his brother.

”Doran! Why have we not kicked him out of our resort? Why is he still allowed to request things from us? Do you know what he said to Arianne? What he said of Dornish women?” Oberyn questioned furiously.

”Oberyn we can’t afford to have Tywin Lannister against us. We do well, but the Lions will come for us if the golden boy is upset. I have nothing to give Tywin in order to turn him from Joffery.” Doran said his demeanor calm, but bloodlust in his eyes.

”If we could get something? Like him admitting what he’d done to Sansa?” Trystane asked.

”Maybe. Given their history I don’t think he would care.” Oberyn spat.

”That was an employee, not his eldest grandson.” Doran said thinking, ”If you go with him and get him on tape talking about hurting Sansa. Maybe we can get him away from her for good.”

Oberyn paced the room some more. He would have to give the best performance of his life. He’d have to risk losing Sansa in order to protect her from Joffery. Joffery would know if he wasn’t all in he would have to indulge. He had to do this. For Sansa.   
  


***

Oberyn and Trystane met Joffery and his thugs at the entrance to the resort. He’d arranged a party bus for the evening.   
  


”Ah, look lads the Viper! The pussy and cock whisperer of Dorne!” Joffery proclaimed eyes dancing with dark glee.

Oberyn fucking hated him. He traveled with an two older boys. They were ugly and mean as sin. Oberyn plastered on a fake smile.

”Your night of debauchery awaits.” He said motioning to the bus.   
  
The northern boys clambered into the bus. Trystane and Oberyn exchanged disgusted looks. Then they climbed aboard.

They were off. Trystane had a recording device on him as well as Oberyn. They were going to get him. He smiled and joked with the boys. He kept imagining wrapping his hands around Joffery’s skinny little neck. 

“What of your pretty little friend, Jeyne is it? Did she not wish to indulge?” Oberyn asked silkily.

“Oh, her. I wore her out and she didn’t have the energy to come. I will rouse her when I bring back another cunt to fuck.” Joffery said grotesquely.

”She prefers women?” Trystane said drinking heavily from his wine cup.

”She prefers me.” Joffery snapped indignantly.

”What my nephew means is do you just bring women into your bed or do you also prefer a good dicking?” Oberyn said dryly.

”I do not.. I would never..” Joffery stammered.

”Easy, my friend. We in Dorne have no propriety when it comes to fucking. We take a dick as easily as we give it.” Oberyn said passively. 

“That’s why Marcella left you, Trystane! You probably enjoy dick more than her sweet little pussy.” Joffery said barking laughing.

Joffery’s idiot friends laughed along and scoffed at Trystane. Trystane’s eyes flashed and he settled into his wine further. Oberyn felt bile rise at the way he talked about his own sister. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that his sister had suffered at Joffery’s hands. 

”Who knows?” Trystane said waving a hand.

They arrived at the Red Door Pleasure House. He brought them inside and the Madam Bennia made a beeline. She smiled at Oberyn. 

“Oberyn, back again so soon. Did my pretties not satisfy you yesterday?” Bennia asked naughtily.

He’d called all the proprietors of the establishments they were to visit to inform them of their mission. They were to act as Oberyn had been here all the time. That he hadn’t been sitting alone in his home jacking off to the memory of Sansa since he’d met her. His reputation had to be perfect for Joffery to trust that he was a leacher. That he could confide his impropriety to a kindred. 

“I’m never satisfied Bennia.” Oberyn laughed lightly, “My friends want the finest Dorne has to offer.”   
  


Bennia brought them to a great room with squashy chairs and doors leading to private bedrooms. They took seats and were brought the best the pleasure house had to offer. Many beautiful women and men were before them. All in scantly clad lingerie. 

“Have your pick, my friend.” Oberyn waved to Joffery.   
  


Joffery got up and examined each woman closely. He grabbed one’s breast and another’s ass, as if picking fruit. He slowed at a pretty red haired girl, she was a rare find in Dorne. He whispered softly in her ear. She whispered something back. It seemed to please him. Oberyn was livid. He knew why Joffery picked her. He wanted to cut him open from neck to cock. 

“I’ll take this one.” He said smacking her ass hard, way too hard.

She winced from the pain. Bennia looked at Oberyn wide eyed. She’d been warned about Joffery. Most of the pleasure houses refused to let them come because of his reputation. Bennia has warned the girls of his coming and the bravest ones were here. Someone was going to get him. They were going to bring this prick down. 

“Good choice, my handsome sir.” Bennia said bowing and showing him to a door.   
  


His friends chose and left Oberyn and Trystane would wait for them. He had a pretty blonde girl in his lap writhing around, while a handsome Dornish man kissed his neck. Oberyn felt nothing. He was numb to both. 

Joffery swaggered into the room. He had a nasty smile on his face.   
  


“Where to next?” He said rubbing his hands together.   
  
On the night went, Joffery picking girls with a specific trait of Sansa, blue eyes, full breasts, long legs and especially red hair. Oberyn and Trystane tried to get him to talk of his sexual exploits. He refused and many times he turned the conversation back on Oberyn. Oberyn would indulge the boy. He’d given up hope by the end of the night that he would give them anything. Trystane was growing increasingly more drunk they arrived back at the resort with each northern boy having a girl on his arm. Oberyn told security to not let the girls upstairs say that they looked like guest that were banned. Before they left the company of Joffery and his entourage, Joffery called to him. Oberyn turned. Joffrey’s face was full of malice. It surprised Oberyn.

”Keep Sansa’s pussy warm for me, Snake.” He snarled, “It’ll be mine again soon.”

Oberyn was almost to him, when Daemon crashed into him. Joffery cackled.

”I fucking knew she was a whore.” He said walking away. 

Oberyn punched Daemon squarely in the face. The man reeled and punched him in the stomach. Oberyn winced and coughed.

”He was playing us...” Trystane mumbled.

”I know.” Oberyn said.   
  


***  
  


He was icing his hand in the kitchen, when his phone dinged.

Oberyn was going lion hunting. 


	19. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: ACCOUNT OF ABUSE AND RAPE 
> 
> JOFFERY IS THE WORST....

Sansa stood frozen in fear at the sight of Joffery before her. There was a new emotion as well, rage. It was like flames licking over her body. Threatening to set the entire beach on fire. It hit Joffery full force because his smug little face faltered. _Who’s the bitch now?_

  
“Sansa. Sansa. Sansa. You are going to apologize to me for leaving me. Then you are going to make it up to me with that mouth, that cunt and that ass of yours. We will let this all be in the past. Maybe I will forgo the condom and put baby lion in your belly. Wouldn’t that be nice?” He said his malice returned to his face.

A roar filled Sansa’s ears and her body shook from fury. It burst forth from her like dragon fire.

”Apologize?! You want me to apologize?! I don’t fucking think so! I am never going near your tiny, barely there dick ever again. You have nothing to keep me bound to you. I would rather throw myself into the sea than bear your child. I will not apologize for leaving you. You raped, beat, kicked, and fucked my head up to the point that I couldn’t see the point of trying anymore. Leaving you was the best decision I have ever made. I will never be yours.” Sansa screamed.

”I gave you what you deserved!” Joffery shot back, eyes cold and darkened.

”I deserved to beaten when I didn’t agree! Oh I must have deserved to be raped that first time, right!? You remember when forcibly took my virginity and told me that was normal! I was 17. I was an idiot who believed you. I suppose you also mean the time that you wanted a three some I wouldn’t agree to it and you kicked the shit out of me. Or how about the time I didn’t want to give you oral sex but you shoved it in anyway. I had to go to the clinic and be checked out. You nearly dislocated my jaw. Right? Would you like me to continue? Do you have any more times to add?” Sansa raged.

”You little bitch.” He said as he lunged at Sansa.

Joffery was in for a surprise because Obara had been teaching her how to throw a punch better. She planted her feet and brought arm back to meet his face. In a flash of darkness, Joffery hit the ground. He was tackled by a small figure. It took Sansa’s brain a minute to process it. It was Arya with a knife to Joffery’s throat. 

“If you ever touch my sister again, I will cut off your cock and feed it to you. Am I clear?” Arya growled.

”Get off me you fucking cunt! I gave that bitch what she wanted. She wanted it rough! She wanted to be...” He was wincing as the blade dug in, a small trail of red went down his neck.

”You get that, Bara!” Arya called.

”I got it, little wolf.” Obara said holding a recording device and stepping from the shadows.

“What the fuck?” Joffery said trying to squirm away from Arya.

”You just got yourself fucked, limp dick. What you just did here is what we in the law game call an admission of guilt. You see, prick, we are in Dorne. Dorne is a progressive country, and they take rape very seriously. The act doesn’t have to be committed here to count as rape. The admission occurred in Dorne. So by your own admission you are a rapist. Since Sansa’s account is now recorded, she doesn’t have to testify in court. That’s not to mention the pleasure house workers you visited tonight. They all have some very interesting stories to tell. Before you say your mommy will hear about this, know this, grandpa Tywin found out first. I wander what the great lion will do to the moron who tainted the great Lannister name? Leave him to rot in a Dornish prison, I’ll bet! Take him.” She said getting off of him.

His face was full of fear and venom. He was immediately seized by Daemon and another security person. He was dragged away kicking and screaming. Arya was sneering after him. Sansa crashed into her sister. She hugged her so hard and Arya wrapped her arms around Sansa. Obara cleared her throat and nodded. She started to walk away. 

“Obara, get in here!” Sansa said throwing out an arm and motioning to her.

”Uh, I’m good.” She shifting uncomfortably.

”Obara Sand! Get over here and join our hug!” Sansa said making Arya hold out her arm too.

”Just do it or she’ll chase you down. She’s faster and stronger than she looks and you know that.” Arya’s said annoyed.

Obara came in for the hug and held each other for a minute. Sansa kissed both of them on the cheek and the hug broke apart. They made their way up the beach. 

“So when did you start carrying a knife?” Sansa asked.

”Gendry made for me. I walk home at night a lot.” Arya said the switch blade really shoved into her pocket. 

“Oh I see.” Sansa said.

They made their way to the main house on the compound, discussing Joffery’s fate. It turns out Tywin isn’t the biggest fan of his grandson and had been looking for a way to cast him off. They heard a noise behind them. Obara and Arya moved to protect Sansa.

”Sansa...” Oberyn’s voice thick with worry called.

Sansa’s body moved of it’s own accord. She broke through Arya and Obara. She ran to him. He opened his arms and she jumped into them. He caught her like she weighed nothing at all. She kissed him and hugged him. He reciprocated in kind.

”Sansa, please don’t do that to me, again... I thought...” He said into her neck.

”I’m sorry. I promise not wander off when psychopath is after me.” She said in his ear.

”Not funny.” He said pinching her butt. 

She let out a squeal. He chuckled. She pulled his him back by his hair and kissed him. He groaned.

”Ok... Well I’ve been throughly traumatized...” Arya said.

”Same.” Obara said.

”Beers?” Arya suggested.

”Beers.” Obara agreed.

She heard them walk away. She kissed Oberyn again and again. He was here and he cared. He loved her and she loved him. She knew that the rest would fall into place. He pulled back and smiled at her. He removed hair from her face.

”Sansa, I was so worried.” Oberyn said his dark eyes burning.

”I’m sorry,” She said meeting his gaze.

”I love you.” He said simply, not expecting her to reciprocate.

”I know. I love you, too.” She answered watching his face.

It was confused, like he hadn’t heard her right. Then suspicious. He looked deeply into her eyes like he was trying to touch her soul. She thought he might have. His face broke out into a beautiful smile. He spun her around and kissed her again. 

“Come stay the night with me. No sex. We just sleep.” Oberyn said softly.

”I can handle that.” Sansa said.

”Good.” He said kissing her again.

He set her down and took her hand. They walked hand in hand. He kissed her hand every so often as if to make sure she was real. He’d smile at her, his warm loving smile. They went inside his house. She stood in the door way a second. 

”You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He said running his hands up and down her arms. 

”I want to. I just have sand every where.” She said sheepishly. 

”Oh, well... I will get you some shorts and a shirt of mine for bed. You can take them with you into the bathroom. There’s an extra tooth brush and there might even be some deodorant for the girls in there if you need it. I will wait for you in the bed. With my pajamas on.” He said the last part was an after thought.

”Ok.” Sansa said.

Oberyn brought her a rock band tee that said Beric and The Brotherhood and a pair of his boxers. She quirked an eyebrow.

”What they played a show here? We were invited. I got free tee.” Oberyn said defensively.

”Yeah, right....” she said sarcastically.

”Get in the shower.” He said swatting her butt.

She giggled. He shook his head. She started humming “My Sword is on Fire”, her dad’s favorite song and Oberyn continued the melody after she stopped. She was at the bathroom door and she was smiling like an idiot.

”I knew it! You like old people music!” Sansa said shielding herself with the door.

”Old people music,” Oberyn said incredulous, “That’s it, now there will be no cuddling along with the no sex.” 

“Hey!” Sansa said pouting.

”Hey, that pouting face don’t work on man with only daughters. Go shower!” He said throwing a pillow at her.

She giggled and shut the door. She showered. She piled up her old clothes neatly. She pulled on Oberyn’s shirt and boxers. She braided her hair for the night. She used the toothbrush and the deodorant. She came out of the bathroom. Oberyn was in bed with sports shorts on and a tank. He had glasses on and was looking at an iPad. He was concentrating hard on whatever it was. It must be work. He looked so sexy. 

“What cha doing?” She said leaning in the doorframe. 

“Work.” He said not looking up.

” **Who** do you want to be doing?” She purred.

He looked up over his glasses at her. It sent a thrill throw her. He was sexy with them glasses on. She smiled sexily at him. He groaned.

”Sansa.” He warned.

”I know. I know.” She said going to his bed and crawling in.

She had grabbed her phone out of her pocket before she left the bathroom. She was scrolling through social media, while he worked. It was a simple moment. Insignificant in the grand scheme, if you think about it. He was there in this moment and so was she. They just sat there with each other needing nothing, but the other’s presence.

”I get why you said no sex.” She said looking at him.

”Do you now?” He said not looking at her.

”Are you trying to prove that you aren’t a sex crazed, old man?” She teased.

”Sansa. I love you.” He sighed.

”I love you too.” She giggled and kissed his cheek.   
  


He’d found an extra charger for her, and she plugged her phone in. She shut off the light on her side of the bed. She snuggled into his bed. It smelled like him. It was a warm, manly, and citrusy smell. She sighed happily. He rubbed her back while he worked. She dozed peacefully off to sleep.

***

She was awoke by the sound of banging. Oberyn was wrapped and around her snoring softly. She nudged him.

”What love?” He asked sleepily.

The banging came again. He sat up right and climbed out of bed. His face serious.

”You stay there.” He said his eyes hard.

She nodded. She waited and listened as she heard him walk through the house. She heard him open the door.

”Sansa! Sansa! I need Sansa!” Arya’s pleading voice called.

”Arya. Ok. Hold on. She’s in the bedroom.” Oberyn said.

He grunted. Arya must have pushed him. Sansa was out of bed and opening the door when she met her sister. Her face scared and red. Tears ran down her small face.

”Arya?” Sansa began.

”Sansa, it’s Bran and Theon. Something bad happened.” Arya choked out.

Sansa’s blood froze and she looked at Oberyn. He had the same horrified expression on his face. _How bad, is bad?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliff hanger... Whoops...


	20. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, GUN VIOLENCE

“Arya, calm down. Take a breath. Tell me what is wrong. You said Bran and Theon. Bran was supposed to be with Robb and the others. Theon wasn’t supposed to be with them.” Sansa said trying to remain calm.

“I don’t know San. Talisa got a call from Robb. He told her to come home.” Arya said her chest heaving.

“Ok. Give me a minute.” Sansa said and she went to her phone.

She looked at it and her heart hit the floor. There several missed calls from her mom, dad, Robb, and Jon.

She called Jon. The phone rang two times before he picked up.

“Sansa?” Jon said his voice rough.

“Jon. I was sleeping and I didn’t hear my phone. What’s going on?” Sana’a asked her heart racing.

Oberyn was suddenly near her. He sat on his bed and grabbed her free hand and squeezed. He was here. He had her.

“Sansa, we were camping... Then Ramsay Bolton came up to our camp site. He started talking crazy. He was higher than a kite. He was saying things about you, Arya, and Talisa. Horrible things. Bran... he... told him to shut up... It happened so fast Sansa... I have no idea where he was hiding the gun...” Jon said his voice breaking.

Gun. Gun. The word echoed off of the inside of her brain. She fell into Oberyn’s lap. He held her kissing her head.

“Sansa... Theon came out of no where... He must have followed Ramsay... He jumped in front of Bran... Ramsay shot... The bullet went through Theon, and lodged itself in Bran’s spine... He’s in a medicated coma. They are trying to decide whether to remove the bullet. It’s not good San. He’s never going to walk again.” Jon said his voice heavy with grief.

Her little brother. Bran was a little dare devil when his nose wasn’t in a book, he would climb the highest trees and he even got on the roof one time. Mom almost killed him. Never again. All that was gone for him. He’d wanted to join the military and become a hero, like her Uncle Benjen. Gone. In a single moment ripped away. Then her mind went to Theon. She gulped a breath. She was crying. Oberyn was rubbing her back and kissing her shoulder. She was grateful he was there.

“What about Theon?” Sansa asked her heart breaking.

“San... Theon... He’s gone...” Jon said she could hear his sob.

Sansa let out her own sob. Poor Theon. He was adopted but he’d never been treated that way. He was loved like any of the other Stark children. Memories of summers swimming at the beach, fishing, running around their home in Wintertown, and him smiling. His swagger and charm that made the girls of Wintertown lose their minds. She choked out a sob. Oberyn has holding her close. His arms keeping her from breaking into a million pieces.

“We will be there as soon as we can, Jon. We are coming. I have to tell Arya and Talisa.” Sansa said trying to breathe again.

“Ok, San... I’ll tell the others...” Jon rasped.

“Love you, Jon.” Sansa said.

“Love you too.” Jon said.

The line went dead. She sobbed and sobbed into Oberyn. He held her and told he had her. He was here. He wouldn’t let go. He was rocking her.

“Sansa?” Arya said her eyes knowing that it was bad.

“Arya. Bran and Theon were shot. Bran had a bullet lodged in his spine. They say he won’t be able to walk again. Theon... he... Arya... He’s...” Sansa tried to form the words.

“He’s gone?” Arya said slumping in the door way.

Sansa nodded she left Oberyn. He let her. She went and held her sister. Arya’s sobs mixed with her own. They stayed that way for gods know how long. Talisa came through the door.

“Fucking airlines are being fucking dicks. I can’t get a fucking flight out of here!” Talisa yelled and then she saw them, “Shit... how bad?”

“Bad, Tali. Bran’s hurt real bad. Theon’s... gone.” Arya croaked.

Talisa’s shoulders fell. She came and joined their hug of grief.

“I don’t mean to intrude. I have a plane that you could use.” Oberyn said softly.

“You have a plane!” Talisa said wide eyed.

“Yes. A private jet. I like to travel.” He said absently.

“Oberyn we couldn’t.” Sansa said.

“You can and you will.” Oberyn said finality in his tone.

“Thank you.” Sansa said falling even further in love with him.

Oberyn had his daughters collect their things and called to have the jet ready. Doran gave his condolences and his hope that Bran would pull through. Sansa kissed his cheek and thanked him for all they’d done for them.

“It was nothing. You’ve done more for me and my family than you could ever know Sansa. Oberyn’s grief for Ellaria was slowly rotting him from the inside. Then he met you. You brought my brother back to us. I wish you both happiness.” Doran said his eyes full of kindness.

“Thanks Doran.” Sansa said her heart racing.

They loaded up into a shuttle. It was Daemon driving. Talisa, Sansa, Arya, and Oberyn were riding in the back.

“Come with me.” She whispered to him.

“Did you think I wasn’t?” Oberyn said looking down at her sadly.

“You are?” She said her eyes filling with tears.

“Of course.” He said kissing her.

His kiss was sweet and comforting. He held her hand and rubbed her back. His presence a balm to her breaking heart. They made it to the airport and boarded. They took off.

The flight was 3 hours long, but they made a stop in King’s Lansing to get Gendry. He boarded the plane his eyes wide with wonder and awe. Gendry grew up relatively poor, he was always surprised by wealth. When his eyes found Arya. She ran to him. He dropped the his bags and held her.

“I’m here Arya. I’m here. I got you.” He said softly rocking them back and forth.

“I love you.” She said sobbing.

“I know. I love you too.” He said and he saw Sansa, who had her head in Oberyn’s lap, “Isn’t that the guy you did that paper on?”

“Gods damn you Gendry...” she moaned.

“Paper?” Oberyn said.

Sansa looked at him. A smile was tugging at the edge of his lips. He looked down at her smirking. She rolled her eyes.

“Gen. This is Oberyn Martell. This is his plane. He’s Sansa’s... uh...” Arya began and suddenly came to a stop at what to call Oberyn.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Sansa said firmly.

“Oh am I?” Oberyn said silkily.

“Yep.” Sansa said simply.

“Alright.” Oberyn said stroking her hair.

“Did you all just now have that discussion?” Arya asked incredulously.

“Take your seat, small fry. Nice to meet you Gendry, was it?” Oberyn said nodding his head.

“Nice to meet you to Oberyn.” Gendry nodded taking the seat across from them.

Arya put her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his arm. Talisa had fallen asleep and stayed that way the entire flight. Oberyn and Gendry got to know each other discussed their favorite sports, jobs, and hobbies. Arya held Gendry. Sansa held Oberyn. They both sat quietly listening to their men bond. Neither could shake the feeling of dread and grief that got stronger the further north they went. Something came to Sansa’s attention.

“I didn’t tell mom you were coming!” Sansa said bolting upright.

“Oh shit.” Gendry said.

“What? What is the matter?” Oberyn said confused.

“Don’t worry about it. Talisa did.” Arya said quietly, “Our mom doesn’t like surprises. Ask Gendry.”

Gendry scowled at her. They began their descent. This was it. They were home. Home was now tainted. It felt wrong. They got off the plane and their dad’s drivers were waiting. Gendry and Arya took the first car. Oberyn, Sansa, and Talisa took the second. Sansa held Oberyn’s and Talisa’s hands. She felt more and more dread as they nearly Wintertown Medical. Talisa squeezed her hand as they pulled into the drop off lane. They all entered the hospital and went to the ICU. They found their parents in the waiting room. Arya and Sansa ran to them. Sansa to their mother and Arya to their father. Talisa made for Robb.

“Sansa.” Her mother said her voice hoarse from crying.

“How is he?” She asked.

“The doctors say that he could have the bullet out tomorrow. He’ll never walk again. My poor Bran. He’s being brought back down from getting X-Rays. Oh.” Her mother said looking over her head.

She was looking at Oberyn, who was standing there patiently. He smiled warmly at her parents, who’d been struck dumb at this moment.

“So who’s sex on stick belong to?” said Ygritte, Jon’s girlfriend.

“Hey!” Jon protested.

“Hey, yourself, Jon Snow.” Ygritte said giggling.

“Mom. Dad. This is Oberyn,” she said going and taking his hand, “My boyfriend.”

She waited for them to exploded or faint. They both just stood there frozen. Maybe it was bad idea for him to come. It was too much. Sansa needed him. She just hoped her parents understood.

“I’m her brother, Robb.” Robb said extending his hand.

“Pleasure.” Oberyn said shaking it.

“If you hurt her I’ll kill you.” Robb said gripping his ha d tighter.

“I expect nothing less. You will have a long line ahead you. My family is quite fond of her. They like her more than me.” Oberyn laughed.

The tension in the room broke. He was introduced to each sibling. Rickon asked if he could turn into snake. Apparently a kid in his class said that he could. He very disappointed that Oberyn couldn’t. Then her father approached.

“Oberyn.” He said shaking his hand.

His eyes were hard. Oberyn’s were soft however. He felt the grief her father was trying desperately to push down.

“Ned.” Oberyn answered shaking his hand and putting his other hand on top of Ned’s.

Ned returned the gesture in kind. An understanding passed through the two men. A truce or agreement of some kind. Catelyn approaches extending a hand. Oberyn kissed it and squeezed it.

“My condolences for your loss. I can’t imagine your pain.” He said his eyes full of understanding.

“Thank you, Oberyn. For all you have done for my daughters.” She said and she pulled him into a hug.

Bran had been brought down from x-ray. They visited him. He wasn’t awake. Sansa kissed his head and left. She talked to her mom about Theon’s funeral arrangements. Her mom hadn’t even begun. Sansa said she would take care of if. Her parents wanted to stay with Bran. She corralled the rest of the family out of the hospital and into cars to take them to their estate, Winterfell.

She went into an autopilot mode. She ordered pizza for everyone and called the funeral home. She began the preparation. She found a Sept that they could use that weekend. Oberyn was helping with Rickon. He played video games with him and distracted him from his grief and trauma. Jon came up to her.

”San...” he began.

”Yes, Jon?” She said as she was gathering pictures for Theon’s memorial video. 

”You need a break.” He said softly.

”Nope. I want as much done as possible so mom doesn’t have to worry about it. She can focus on Bran. He needs her.” Sansa said simply.

”Ok. I like him.” Jon said sitting across the kitchen table and helping her go through pictures. 

”Yeah?” She asked looking up at him.

”That surprise you?” Jon smirked.

”A little.” Sansa smirked back.

”He seems to really care about you Sansa. You should see him with Rickon. He does great. One of us would have strangled him by now.” Jon laughed.   
  


Sansa smiled. She went through pictures. She found one of all of them outside the house for the first day of school. They had to be in middle school. Sansa thought she was in seventh maybe. There was a lanky band of boys and a couple awkward looking girls. She laughed as the tears fell.

”Look at this one.” She showed him. 

“What is up with my hair?” Jon said taking the picture.

”That was your emo phase I think.” Sansa said.

”Jon had an emo phase!” Came Ygritte’s voice from the living room.

She and Gendry appeared in a flash. Jon’s face was full of shame and horror.

”I must see the emo!” Gendry said his eyes twinkling with humor.

”No!” Jon shouted hiding the picture behind his back.

”When have you ever know, Catelyn Stark, to take a single picture of an event?” Sansa said smirking at Jon.

”Sansa don’t you fucking dare! I’ll show Oberyn the Halloween you and your friends dressed as sexy M&Ms!” Jon threatened.

”You wouldn’t dare.” She glared at him. 

”I would.” He said eyes hard.

”You two are so fucking stupid.” Arya laughed. 

”Gendry, has Arya ever told you about the time mom made her enter the Miss Winter competition?” Sansa said teasingly.

”Bitch...” Arya said warningly.

”Miss Winter? Like a pageant?” Gendry said looking at Arya.

”Don’t ask.” Arya said annoyed.

”Was a ball gown involved?” Ygritte said bouncing with glee.

”Oh, yes there was.” Jon said smiling darkly at Arya.

”Fuck you, Jon.” Arya said flipping the bird.

”Real mature guys...” Robb said coming into the kitchen. 

”Oh yeah?” Arya said smiling with a dark glee.

”Arya, don’t.” Robb said his face full of fear. 

”Talisa! Did you know that Robb tried out for the dance team in middle school?” Arya called.

”Damn it, Arya!” Robb said putting her in headlock and messing up her hair.

”I’m sorry, Robbert Stark, did I just hear that correctly, the dance team?” Talisa said leaning on the kitchen counter. 

“Theon dared me...” He shouted but trailed off.

A profound sadness filled the room. It was like a hole had been punched in each of them. A hole that would remain for the rest of their lives.

”You remember the time, that he streaked across the stage at graduation.” Jon said softly.

A bubble of laughter burst from the Starks.   
  


“Or the time that he convinced Jon Umber to jump off the roof on to the trampoline?” Robb said laughing.

”What about the time he got caught sneaking a girl in?” Arya cackled.   
  


They were all laughing at the memories of Theon and his antics. It was a moment where his absence wasn’t so painful. The door bell rang. 

“I got it.” Oberyn called.

The Starks picked up the pictures and set them aside. They set the table for dinner. Oberyn came in carrying boxes of pizza. Rickon buzzing around his like a hyperactive bee on crack. Oberyn smiled at her warmly. She smiled back. They all sat at the table and talked of their memories. It was a happy bright moment. Sansa knew she would remember this one for the rest of her life.

”How does one be a sexy M&M?” Oberyn whispered in her ear.

”Shut up.” Sansa said kissing him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry... about Theon... he died saving his family. As he would want. Next chapter is his funeral and some business proposals.


	21. Sansa

Sansa had everything thing planned out and ready for Theon’s funeral. She was nothing if not efficient. She was going through everything the night before the funeral. When her parents came in the house with Bran in tow. He was in a wheelchair. His surgery had gone well. He was released. He had physical therapy, as well as regular therapy. He looked up at Sansa smiled weakly.

  
“Hey, Bran.” She said going and hugging him.

“Hey, San. Where’s your new friend?” He asked glancing around.

“He’s in bed. Rickon ran him ragged today. I had them run the errands around town. Rickon apparently thought taking Oberyn skating was a good idea.” Sansa smirked. She thought of Oberyn coming in the house this afternoon. He was clearly in pain. Rickon had explained and said Oberyn isn’t very good at ice skating. The Starks had teased him mercilessly about the nasty falls he’d taken.

_“Can’t handle it, old man?” Sansa teased in his ear._

_Oberyn’s eyes flashed and he pulled her to him. He firmly grabbed her ass._

_”I’ll show how much I can handle it.” He rasped in her ear._

_He’d left her breathless._

“Bless him.” Catelyn said smiling.

”Yes. Well let’s get you to bed, Bran.” Ned said wheeling Bran to his room.

”So I think I had everything ready for tomorrow. Several people have said that they would be there. No answer from Yara. I had your best black dress pressed and cleaned it’s in your closet. I did the same thing with dad’s clothes. I have a hall booked for people to meet afterward. I have the catering taken care of....” Sansa was saying to her mom as she wrapped her in hug.

”I’m sorry you had to do this.” Catelyn said crying.

”Mom, I will do whatever you need me to do. I’m here.” Sansa said hugging her close.

”I need you to go to bed. Alright?” Catelyn said taking Sansa’s face in her hands.

”Ok, mom.” She said sighing heavily.

She went upstairs to her room. She opened the door to find Oberyn asleep in her childhood bed. It was a queen bed, but it had pink floral bedding which was funny to see such a feared and sexual man in them. She watched him for awhile amazed that he was here and hers. She dressed for bed and crawled into bed.

”Sansa.” He said rolling over and hugging her to him.

”Yes, Oberyn.” She said snuggling into him.

”I think your brother is trying to kill me.” He said into her hair.

Sansa giggled and lifted her head to his. They kissed and snuggled together. They fell into a peaceful sleep.   
  


The next morning everyone was up and making breakfast. Sansa, Talisa, Gendry, and Jon were in charge of most of it. Oberyn was talking with Bran and her parents about the different places and things that were handicap accessible. Things he could still do with the right help. Robb was wrestling around with Rickon in the living room. Arya and Ygritte were making fun of them.   
  


“It’s nice to have everyone together, even if the reason is terrible.” Talisa whispered.

”I know. It’s not the same without him.” Sansa said quietly. 

“Nothing, ever will be. We just need a new normal.” Jon said softly.

What would her new normal be? Would she stay in the North? Would she go back to Kong’s Landing? Could she go back to Dorne? North doesn’t seem like home anymore. There had been a level of safety here that couldn’t be found anywhere else. That had been taken from them with the shooting. She knew apart of her would belong here, but not like before. King’s Landing was a definite no. Her father had sent one of the Karstarks to take her place. He’d been doing well there. John, Sam, and Gendry had packed up her apartment and put her stuff in storage. She didn’t know what to do about it. Dorne meant Oberyn. Is that what he would want? Would that be too much? Would it be too fast?

She was brought out of her musing with the finishing of breakfast. The family sat down and ate in relative quiet. They each went and readied themselves for the funeral.

Sansa put her hair up in a sleek ponytail. She was doing her make up when Oberyn came in shirtless behind her. He kissed her neck and smacked her ass. He began to do his hair and trim his facial hair. He caught her staring and smiled seductively at her. She smirked. She leaned into the mirror and over the counter to adjust her eye makeup. That’s when she was spun around and sat on the counter. Oberyn between her legs. They were still in their night clothes, tanks and shorts. He kissed her and bucked his hips into her. She bit her hip to stifle a moan. 

“You are a siren, Sansa. You tease me to the point of insanity. Then you lean that sexy little ass of yours over the counter...” he groaned in her ear kissing her neck.

”Oberyn... we can’t right now.” She said running her hands over his hard and warm body. 

”I know.” He said kissing her.

She slipped her tongue across his bottom lip. He let her in and the kiss deepened. They were like that for awhile when Arya’s door to their adjoining bathroom swung open.

”Shite, sorry.” came the embarrassed voice of Gendry.

”What the fuck?” Arya said loudly.

They separated and he took her from the counter. He set her gently on her feet. He smiled at her and kissed her again. They went back to what they had been doing. 

“You’re a braver man than me,” Gendry said to Oberyn as brushed his teeth.

”How so?” Arya asked while Sansa did her hair. 

“I wouldn’t try anything under this roof.” Gendry said.

”Yeah that’s why we use the guest house.” Arya smirked.

Gendry blushed. Oberyn barked out a laugh. Sansa giggled with Arya. 

”I must confess I’m not that comfortable attempting relations here, but a man has needs.” Oberyn said taking his gaze over Sansa, “I’m also learning the value of patience.”

”How very noble of you.” Sansa teased as he kissed her and left the bathroom.

”I like him Sansa.” Gendry said.

”Me, too” Sansa smiled.

”He’s alright, old, but alright” Arya grumbled.

”I HEARD THAT, ARYA!” Oberyn shouted from her room.

They all burst out laughing. Sansa was dressed in a modest black dress and pearls. Oberyn had a black button down, black slacks and his signature necklace on. He was sexy. He helped get Bran ready. He had a lot of experience helping his brother. He had really been asset to his parents. He’d had a contractor come out to the house and build a ramp for Bran. Ned was more grateful than he’d like to admit to Oberyn. Catelyn adored him. She loved his wit and charm. Sansa was so happy and sad. This was the best and worst time of her life. She’d found the love of her life and her family loved him. She’d lost a piece of her family and her future was uncertain. They all loaded into the cars and made it to the Sept. Everything was just as Sansa had planned. She was doing great getting her parents seated and Bran situated. Then the funeral home people arrived. A small wiry woman with greyscale scars on her cheek came holding a vase with no flowers. The vase had a lid. _Oh..._ Her brain finally catching up. She froze. She could see the girl talking but couldn’t hear her. Her brain was shutting down and going into a panic mode. _Theon... that jar is all that is left of her brother... this isn’t real... this can’t be real..._  
  


“Let’s have him here, yes?” Said a familiar feminine heavily accented voice.

She looked to find Arianne Martell before her. Sansa heart swelled at the sight. Arianne took her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back.

”Sansa,” said the soft gentle voice of Doran Martell. 

She looked behind Arianne and there were the entire Martell family. She burst into tears as arms enveloped her. Hushed condolences and sweet things said in the embraces, even Obara. She turned to see Oberyn staring at her. She went and wrapped her arms around him.

”Thank you.” She said into his chest.

”Like I could’ve kept them away.” He said kissing her head.

She chuckled and took his hand and took their seat. His family behind hers. The service was beautiful. Then it came the time for members of the family to share. Her father talked about the boy who’d come into his home with no family, not knowing he’d completed theirs. Her brothers Robb and Jon spoke of his exploits and his antics. Sansa was last. She unfolded a paper as she neared the pulpit.

”Hello, I’m Sansa Stark. I was Theon’s sister. He was everything that my brothers said he was. He was a rebel and hooligan. He drove us all crazy,” She paused and the congregation laughed, and a young woman slipped in the back of the Sept, “He was also everything my father said. He completed our family in way we didn’t know we needed. While as a young boy he’d pull my pigtails and push me in the mud. He’d also beat up anyone who bullied Arya. If anyone looked at me the wrong way there was Theon to put them in their place. No one was good enough for his sisters. Ask Gendry.” Another round of laughter, “If anyone said a bad thing about his brothers, he was ready to go to war. Theon’s life with us wasn’t perfect, but whose is? He made a lot of decision that kept him away from us at the end. When we needed him the most, when one of us was in danger Theon was there,” she looked at Bran and silent tears ran down his face, “There will never be enough we could do to thank Theon Greyjoy for the joy and light he brought to our lives. So I will keep his memory for me and my future children to pass down from one generation to the next. The story of their Uncle Theon. The Rebel. The Rogue. The Hero. And maybe one of his most important titles The Brother and Son.”   
  


The sept was quiet besides the quiet crying of her family. She stepped down and went to Oberyn who held her close. He kissed her temple.

”You did so good, love” he whispered.

“Thank you.” She whispered back. 

The service ended and Sansa searched for the girl who had slipped in late. They went to the hall for a meal and fellowship. Sansa was growing weary of condolences. Oberyn’s family was mixing with hers rather well. Obara, Ygritte, and Arya were sharing beers and talking. Gendry, Jon, and Trystane were also in the middle of lively debate about a sport. The younger girls were playing a card game with Rickon and Bran. There was an odd collection though having a very serious conversation at a table. Oberyn, her father, Doran, Nym, Arianne, and Tyene. She was stay by her mother because she was having trouble staying strong. She did better with Sansa with her. She caught Oberyn’s eye. She raised an eyebrow in question. He smiled and nodded that all was well. As the event wound down, Sansa spotted the girl from the Sept. she followed the girl outside. 

“Hey!” Sansa called.

The girl stopped. She turned. Sansa sucked in a breath. The girl was lean and fit. She had cropped dark hair that showed off her face and her nose was a little large for her face. She was no great beauty, but she pretty all the same. It was her eyes. Her eyes were what gave away her identity.

”You’re Yara.” Sansa said quietly.

”So what if I am?” Yara snarled.

”Why didn’t you come talk to any of us?” Sansa asked.

”Like you little rich shits would talk to me.” Yara spat.

”We would.” Sansa said her voice even.

Yara scoffed.

”I thought you should that our brother was a good man.” Sansa said as she walked away.

”I never got to say sorry...” Yara’s voice broke, “I said things I didn’t mean. Blamed him for thing he didn’t have none to do with..” 

“We all make mistakes Yara.” Sansa said turning, “I will have a portion of his ashes sent to you.”

”Thank you.” Yara said wiping her eyes and walking away.

Sansa went inside and ran into Oberyn.

”Who was that, my love?” He asked brushing a thumb over her cheek.

”Yara Greyjoy.” Sansa said holding him close.

”Ah.” He said holding her tight, “Come, my brother has business proposal for you.” 


	22. Oberyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV of Oberyn the events leading up to and the funeral.

Oberyn found himself often spending time with Sansa’s brother Rickon during this time. He was good kid. He’d just been through a lot for such young boy. He’d been asleep in the tent when Bran and Theon had been shot. He’d told Oberyn. He felt guilty that he was not there to help them. Oberyn helped him understand that none of this was his fault and there was nothing he could. The boy attached himself to Oberyn. 

Oberyn loved his daughters with all his heart. He wouldn’t trade them for anything. Oberyn had always wanted a son. He imagined a little boy with tan skin, dark eyes, and flame of red hair. He loved it. Her family happily accepted his help and presence. He had given Catelyn and Ned a lot of information about life with someone in a wheelchair. He’d helped with his brother’s care a lot in his youth. Sansa’s family was close much like his own. He’d texted Doran and asked if he would come for the funeral and to talk to Bran.

  
  
Doran, his children, and Oberyn’s children would come to be there for Sansa. No one gave a single complaint. They’d all come to love Sansa as well. She had that effect on people. She encouraged feelings of love in all who met her.

He watched her plan out every detail of the funeral. She was a force when she was working. It turned him on in way it probably shouldn’t her being the boss. The night they’d all made fun of each other and reminisced about Theon was a hard night for Sansa. She’d fallen asleep crying in his arms.

When her parents came home with Bran, he’d approached Ned the next morning. 

“I want to thank you for all you’ve done for my family during this time, Oberyn. I have gotten word that Ramsey has been brought into custody. Ned Stark said uncomfortable in his presence.

”Not a problem. I would do anything for Sansa and her family. You may be glad to know that Joffery has been disowned by his grandfather along with his mother and her twin. It turns out he wasn’t a Baratheon at all. In fact, none of the children are. Joffery will be spending his life in Dornish prison.” He said waving a hand.

”I see, that is rather shocking. I will have to check on Robert after all this. Well... My daughter has not had the best luck with men. It might be our fault. We didn’t tell her that not all men are princes that treat girls like princesses.” Ned sighed.

”I understand. I won’t treat your daughter as princess either, though.” Oberyn said firmly.

”Huh?” Ned asked his eyes hardening.

”Your daughter isn’t a little girl anymore. She’s a woman. She’s intelligent, driven, kind, compassionate, hard-working, and beautiful. She’s not a princess, anymore, Ned. She’s a queen. I will treat her as such. You see, Ned. I have been trying to come up with a way that your daughter could come be with me without her feeling like she’s a trophy wife. She’s not. I don’t deserve her, I knew that. I want to offer her a job. I know she’s unhappy at Stark INC. I think you do to. She gets disrespected constantly. She hates it. Dorne she would be treated as an equal by all. You see many people want to have events at the resort. My daughter Tyene used to do it, but she has interest outside of Dorne. She wants to move on. A position for an event coordinator has become available. After witnessing her in action with the funeral, she’s breathtakingly good. I want your blessing, Ned. Today is a hard day. I shouldn’t have put this to you now. I... I guess I couldn’t stop myself.” Oberyn said his heart racing.

Ned sat quietly staring out his window. They sat in silence for a long time. He heaved a sigh and looked at Oberyn.

”I want to see a formal offer.” He said eyes hard.

”Doran is bringing one.” Oberyn answered his heart slowing and unclenching.

”Your brother is coming?” Ned looked stunned.

”My whole family is coming. As I have said they like Sansa more than me. They want to support her.” Oberyn said smiling.

”Do you love her?” Ned asked seriously.

”I do.” Oberyn replied.

”Enough for her to be your one and only?” Ned asked pointedly.

”Yes.” He said meaning every word.  
  
Oberyn Martell was going to monogamous with Sansa Stark for as long as he lived. Sansa was it. Ellaria had been right. If he hadn’t had her and lost her. He would never had taken the time to appreciate Sansa and all that she had to offer. He wouldn’t have known this kind of happiness. He was going to settle down. His brother was going to have a field day.

The funeral was hard to watch Sansa go through that. When his family arrived and went to talk to Sansa, her reaction made his heart soar. She’d embraced them all and they her. He’d never seen a more perfect sight. She turned and looked at him with love and affection. He couldn’t think that he could love her more and she proved him wrong at every turn. She’d made it through her speech at the funeral beautifully. She looked like a queen addressing her subjects and he couldn’t be more proud to be hers. 

They adjourned to the hall afterwards, by they he met Doran, Ned, Arianne, Nym, and Tyene. That’s when they sat down and began to work out a proper job offer for Sansa to come work at The Sand Snake Resort. Her father haggled with Doran on everything. Both men making concessions. Ned was trying to angle for her to have a bigger salary. 

“That’s a moot point.” Nym said causally.

The men all turned and looked at her. Tyene giggled. Arianne rolled her eyes.

”Why?” Ned asked.

”She’ll be set for life once dad marries her. She’ll only have to work if she wants to.” Nym said as if this was obvious. 

All eyes turned to Oberyn. He felt flush. He didn’t think that had ever happened before. 

”I want to... Marry her I mean... soon... but not too soon... is it to soon... I want your blessing of course. Catelyn’s as well...” Oberyn stammered. 

He’d never stammered in his life. Now he was a mess of words. Doran chuckled. Ned looked dumbfounded. His daughters smiled sweetly. Arianne giggled. 

”When did you know?” Ned asked.

”The minute she walked in my brother’s dining room the night we met. I was done for.” Oberyn said and to Oberyn’s great surprise, Ned smiled.

”Well then, when your ready you have my blessing.” Ned said shaking his hand.

”Mine, as well.” Catelyn said.

They hadn’t seen her come up. She smiled warmly at him. Oberyn looked at his daughters.

”We had a sister conclave and we vote marry that girl, dad.” Nym smirked.

He beamed at them both and kissed their heads. He looked to Doran.

”May your life be full of love and light.” Doran smiled at him taking his hand. 

“Thank you brother.” Oberyn said.

He looked around for her. He couldn’t find her. 

”She stepped outside.” Catelyn said softly.

He smiled and nodded. He went to find her. He wanted to present her with job now. He found her talking to lean and comely woman. They appeared to be fighting. Sansa began to walk away. The woman said something and Sansa turned. He opened the door. He heard their voices carry to him.

“We all make mistakes Yara.” Sansa said turning, “I will have a portion of his ashes sent to you.”

”Thank you.” Yara said wiping her eyes and walking away.

He met her at the entrance. He looked at her face to make sure she was ok. 

”Who was that, my love?” He asked brushing a thumb over her cheek.

”Yara Greyjoy.” Sansa said holding him close.

”Ah.” He said holding her tight, “Come, my brother has business proposal for you.” 


	23. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Business deals and flashes forward! We’ve come to the end. What a ride this was! Enjoy!

“Business proposal?” Sansa asked bewildered.   
  


Oberyn smirked and took her hand. They went back into the hall. He took her to the table where, Doran, Nym, Tyene, and her parents sat. Oberyn pulled out a chair for her. She sat and he sat next to her. He relaxed into his chair an arm around the back of hers, and fingers brushing her shoulder.   
  


“Sansa,” Doran smiled, “I have a business proposal for you. You see, the resort is losing a valuable member of staff, Tyene. She has interests that won’t allow her to stay in Dorne.”   
  


Sansa looked at Tyene. She smiled and shrugged.

”I got a generous job offer to assist a very wealthy woman in Meereen.” Tyene said simply.

”I would like to offer it to you.” Doran said to Sansa.

”Me? What kind of job is it?” Sansa asked stunned.

”Its event planning. You would handle any event booked at the resort.” Doran explained.

”I don’t have any experience with that. I don’t know if I’d be any good.” Sansa said.

”My love, look around you,” he said and Sansa did, “All this was you.” 

“I just made a few calls...” Sansa began.

”That’s the majority of the job, Sansa.” Tyene said smiling.

”What about my job I have now?” She said looking at her dad.

He smiled at her. It was a sad, but steady smile. 

”Sansa, do you even like working for me?” He asked.

”Yeah.” She said.

”Really? You like being doubted at every turn? You like men treating you like your brother’s secretary?” He asked her.

”Well... Of course not...” Sansa said looking at her lap.

”Sansa, Stark INC survived before you were there. It will survive after. If you want this job don’t let that be a reason to keep you from it.” He said reaching over and taking her hand.

”Well I don’t know if I want the job. I have seen an actual offer.” She smirked.

Ned barked a laugh. She’d felt Oberyn tense at her words, and release the tension. 

”Sansa, here’s our formal offer. Your father gallantly fought me tooth and nail on most of it.” Doran said handing her a paper.

The offer was generous. It came with higher pay, better health insurance, more vacation, and accommodations. The accommodations would be on site.

”The on site accommodations?” Sansa asked Doran.

”We have many houses within the compound as you know. You may have your pick.” Doran said simply. 

She went over the contract pretty throughly. It was one of the best ones she’d ever seen. This was it. This was another leap. Does she take this job and be with Oberyn? Does she reject it and stay here and hope that everything will be ok? Did she want to stay? No. This would always be her childhood home, but she didn’t think she could stay forever. She looked at her mother. Her mother’s eyes were soft and knowing. Her mother nodded. It was as if she way saying take the leap. She took a deep breath. She could feel Oberyn’s tension again. 

”What about inter-office romances?” She smirked at Doran.

Doran chuckled. Oberyn’s tension again released. His daughters laughed. 

”I don’t think yours will be a problem. Besides, as long as it doesn’t effect the work. Dorne is very romantic place.” Doran smiled.

”Would you take the time to train me?” Sansa asked Tyene.

”Of course,” she said nodding.

”I accept.” Sansa said looking at Oberyn not Doran.

Oberyn smiled wickedly at her. He leaned in and kissed her, it was a long kiss. Her father cleared his throat. They broke apart.

”Congratulations, my love” Oberyn said quietly.

”Thanks, boss.” She smirked. 

Oberyn laughed and so did she.  
  


***  
(A Month Later)

Sansa was moving her things into her new house in the compound. It was a few house down from Oberyn’s. She had feeling they’d be spending a fair amount at one or the other though. 

Obara came in carrying a box. She stopped and looked at Sansa.

”I forgot to read the side of the box.” Obara huffed.

”Kitchen.” Sansa smiled.

Oberyn came in shirtless carrying boxes labeled bedroom. He smiled at her wickedly. He headed down the hall to the bedroom. She watched him go. His well muscled back glistening with sweat. Her eyes fell to his butt. She wanted to smack it. It was a good butt.

”Excuse me, could you stop staring at my ass?” Oberyn said not looking at her.

”I’m not!” Sansa lied.

”Yeah... right...” he said sarcastically.

”Shut up!” She said as he turned to go into the bedroom.

He locked eyes with her. He smiled seductively. It sent a shot of heat to her lady parts. 

“Make me.” He said raising an eyebrow in challenge.

”Hey Obara! I think we got the rest!” Sansa called.

”Ok!” Obara said. 

”See you for drinks later!” Sansa called back.

”Yep!” Obara said shutting the front door.

Oberyn disappear into her bedroom. She followed stripping as she went. She stood in the doorway in her underwear. Oberyn was setting down the boxes. He turned and saw her. His eyes darkened. He went to say something. 

”Pants, off. Bed, now.” She said.

He did as she said. His huge erection at attention. Oberyn said he was average. Sansa doubted that.

She undid her bra and let it fall. Oberyn sucked in a breath. She smirked. She pulled down her panties. She climbed into the bed and straddled him. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. He put a nipple in his mouth and sent pleasure through her. She moaned. He grunted in approval. She angled her wet pussy over his cock. She grabbed it and lined it up. She impaled herself on him causing both of them to gasp in pleasure. She began to ride him. 

”Sansa...” he moaned.

He watched her and that turned her on more. He loved it when she did this. He loved to watch her taking what she wanted from him. He reached and began stroking her clit. She rode him faster. She said his name. He sent her tumbling over the edge. He began to thrust into her wildly and followed her to bliss. She slumped on him. He rubbed her back.

”I love you.” She said.

”I love you, too” He answered.

***  
  


(Two Years Later)

”Mama! Auntie Sasa here! Uncle Obi too!” Said a small red haired boy barreling toward them. 

”There’s the birthday boy!” Oberyn said picking up the tiny boy and kissing his cheek.

Sansa’s ovaries quaked. She and Oberyn had discussed kids. Sansa wanted to be married first. They’d put off marriage in order to date properly first. Sansa’s idea since Oberyn said he would’ve asked her a million times already. When she saw him with his daughters or other kids, her ovaries tried to burst. They screamed IMPREGNATE ME!

“Theon! You can’t just run out to the street!” Talisa yelled. 

”Saawee Mama.” Theon said hugging Oberyn tightly.

”Hi, guys.” Said a very tired and pregnant Talisa.

”Hi, Tali. How’s my niece doing?” She said hugging her and then rubbing her baby bump.

”She’s good and stubborn, like her father. Doctors think I won’t go until after my due date.” Talisa sighed, “Come in, Jon and Arya are here. Your parents and the others are on their way.”   
  


They went inside Talisa and Robb’s home. Robb and Jon were hugging. Arya was looking at Ygritte’s hand.

”Wait... Is that a ring?!” Sansa screeched and plowed into Ygritte.

”It might be.” Ygritte said. 

Sansa squealed in delight. Arya covered her eyes and Ygritte rolled her eyes.

”Finally, broke her down.” Oberyn said putting little Theon down.

”Yeah, it only took 6 years...” Jon said hugging Oberyn.

”Uncle Obi!” Theon cried.

”Yes, my little warrior.” He said smiling sweetly at the boy.

”Uncle Jon, tol to me to ask when you gonna maywee Auntie Sasa.” Theon asked wide eyed.

The room went quiet. Eyes were on Sansa and Oberyn. Talisa punched Jon in the arm.

”Way to fucking go, Jon.” Arya said.

”Ba’ Wor’ Auntie Wawa.” He said going to her and holding out his hand.

”Yeah. Yeah, here you go.” She said putting a dollar in the boys hand. 

”Hey, Theon, come here,” Oberyn said getting down on his level, “You know I love your auntie so much, right?”

”Right.” He said smiling.

”I will marry her when she’s ready. Don’t worry I won’t let her get away.” Oberyn said smiling.

”Ok. You hear that, Uncle Jon?” Theon asked.

Ygritte was the one who punched him this time.

”Yep, got it.” Jon wheezed. 

Her parents arrived and the party went on as normal. Theon was throughly happy and spoiled by all his aunts, uncles, and grandparents. Oberyn and Sansa went to leave for their hotel. Ned stopped them. 

”See you all for the barbecue tomorrow?” He asked.

”Of course.” They said in unison.

They got in the car and were going along.

”I’m sorry about, Jon.” Sansa said quietly.

”It’s fine. It’s what brothers do.” He said chuckling.

She looked out the window and watched as their hotel went right on by.

”Uh, Oberyn?” Sansa said.

”Yes, my love.” Oberyn asked smiling. 

”We passed the hotel.” Sansa said worried.

”I know.” He said calmly.

”What are you up to?” She asked suspiciously.

”Nothing.” Oberyn said smirking.

”Liar, liar pants on fire.” Sansa mumbled.

They pulled up to the outdoor ice rink that was surprisingly empty. Given that it was near Sevenmas, this was odd. Oberyn got out of their rental car and went to open her door. He helped her out. 

“I think the rink is closed.” Sansa said.

”Not for us.” Oberyn said smiling. 

”What?” Sansa asked confused.

”I rented it for a bit.” He said smiling sneakily.

”Oberyn!” She said hugging him.

They went and got skates. They hit the ice. Oberyn still wasn’t very good at it. He tried though. Sansa skated gracefully across the ice. She spun and glided. She heard him hit the ice. He let a grunt of pain. She went to check on him. He’d raised to a knee.

”You ok?” She asked.

”I will be,” he said taking something from his pocket.

It was a small box. Sansa heart started racing. It was a ring box. _Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Oh my gods.  
_

”Sansa Stark, my red haired Ice Queen, I love you more than I thought ever I could. You have tamed this old Viper. Will you marry me?” He said opening the box revealing the most beautiful ring she’d ever seen.

She was screaming ‘YES!’ in her head. Her mouth however would not work. 

”Answer the poor bastard!” Arya’s voice sang out.

She looked and saw her bundled family beaming at her. She looked down at Oberyn. He smiled and shrugged. She smiled back. Her mouth caught up with her brain.

”Yes.” Sansa said tears spilling down her face.

Oberyn beamed and slipped the ring on her finger. He stood and kissed her.

”Now let’s get off this ice before I actually hurt myself.” Oberyn said softly.

”Yeah, wouldn’t want to break a hip.” Sansa teased.

”Better knock it off, fiancé.” Oberyn said.

”Fiancé... I like the sound of that.” Sansa said guiding him off the ice.

”It has a nice ring to it. I can’t wait to call you wife.” Oberyn whispered.

”Yeah I like that better.” She said kissing him.

***  
  


(4 years later)

”Theon, do not dunk your sister!” Talisa said from her beach chair.   
  


“Laia! Do not throw sand at your cousin!” Ygritte yelled from under the umbrella she and Sansa shared.

”Greyson Ellario Martell! Don’t even think about it!” Sansa snapped at her son who was about to sock his cousin Laia in the face.

The private beach was full of children and adults playing and relaxing. Arya was chasing Theon and his younger sister Minisa. Gendry was holding his daughter Lyanna on his hip and smiling at Arya. Oberyn, Obara, and Nym were playing volley ball against Jon, Robb, and Rickon. Ned, Bran, and Doran were the refs. Talisa, Ygritte, Sansa, and Catelyn were lounging under umbrellas at the beach. Sansa watched her eldest son the replica of his father dart around the beach. His Tully blue eyes watching to see if she was watching. Catelyn was holding her 1 year old daughter, Daphne in her lap and playing with her. Tyene was off in Meereen. Sarella, Elia, and Lorenza were chasing after their brother. Arianne and Trystane were running the resort for a few hours without them. The twins were coming up the beach to her.

”Hey, ma!” Dorea said.

Ma was what the twins and Lorenza called her. They were the only ones comfortable with that, which was fine with Sansa. She loved them all the same. They loved her. 

“Yes Doree?” She said.

”There’s a party tonight at The Sun, club in the city. We were wondering, if you could talk to dad...” Dorea said smiling sweetly.

”I can talk to him, but it doesn’t mean he’ll say yes.” Sansa said sternly.

”He always says yes to you, ma.” Obella said smirking.

”Think you got the system rigged do ya?” Sansa raised an eyebrow.

”No.” They said in unison shaking their heads violently.

The volleyball game ended in shouting between Robb and Obara. Oberyn was laughing. Jon shaking his head. Nym had Rickon in headlock.

”I wish I could take Nym with us home. She seems to be able to put Rickon in his place.” Catelyn laughed. 

”You just got put him in a headlock, Cat” Ygritte joked.

Oberyn came up the beach. His eyes locked on her. He looked at her the way he’d looked at her when they’d first met, a man wandering the desert who’d found an oasis. Her body had changed with children, and still he looked at her with heat and passion. She loved this man. He sat opposite her in the chair pulling her legs over his thighs. He kissed her soundly.

”My love,” he said sweetly.

”The twins want to go to a party.” She said quietly.

”They may as long as Nym or Bara go with.” He said loudly.

”Dad!” Four voices whined.

”Girls.” Oberyn’s voice whipped out. 

”Yes, Dad.” They all said.

Obara and Nym were wrestling to decide who had to take the twins. 

“Girls, what is it that I always say?” Sansa said to the twins.

”When the snow falls, and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies,” The twins intoned.

”but the pack survives.” The entire group finished.

”We are a mighty pack, are we not, Ice Queen?” Oberyn smirked.

”The mightiest, my Viper.” She said kissing him.

A ways down the beach stood two women, Dornish, Sansa thought. Both were beautiful. One had the look of Doran and Oberyn. The other looked like his daughters. Sansa’s heart stopped. Oberyn looked to where she was. His eyes widened. She could tell no one was paying attention to them. Ellaria Sand and Elia Martell stood there watching their family watery smiles upon their faces. The women met their gaze and nodded. They faded from view. 

“I think that they came to say goodbye.” Sansa whispered.

”Yes.” Oberyn’s voice tight. 

”No more plane traveling for you.” Sansa said kissing his face.

”No, I have to let them go. I have so much more here and they know that. They’ve always known that. They knew you and I were meant to be.” Oberyn said kissing her.

”My life was a mess before you Oberyn. I was a scared girl, then along came the Viper...” she said as he silenced her with a kiss.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much I enjoyed writing it. I hope to make more stories. Maybe not with this particular coupling, but maybe Sansa and others??? See you all soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I am not a professional writer by any means. I just got this idea and started writing. I’ll see where it takes me.


End file.
